


The Kiyo Harem

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All ships are consensual (there is NO cheating), Characters are listed in order of first appearances/mentions, Crackships (kinda), Discord format, HPA AU, I am so sorry for clogging the tags, I like to think I’m funny but am I really?, I want to touch on all ships equally but it’ll probably be more Kaito ships as the story progresses, If you aren’t okay with your ship coexisting or meshing with a same-character ship, It’s debatable, Kokichi is offensive but that’s a given with him, Large polycule, Mentions of omorashi (but it’s a joke), Mentions of porn/sex (also jokes), Multi, No this actually doesn’t include the whole DR cast, Non-binary Fujisaki Chihiro, Non-binary Shinguji Korekiyo, Please don’t start discourse :(, Polaris P. Polanski, Polyamory, Rated for language and light sexual humor, Tags/rating are subject to change, Trans Characters, Trans Female Togami Byakuya, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Weekly Updates, chatfic, rarepairs, this isn’t the fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: straight men having buttsex:theres only one reason i force normie straight guys to download discord and join this server O_O !!!WELCOME TO………………………THE KIYO HAREM >:3cLuminaryOfTheStars:What the fuckHow do I leaveI don’t know how this DAMN APP WORKS
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Gokuhara Gonta, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Fukawa Touko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Amami Rantaro/Gokuhara Gonta, Shinguji Korekiyo/Sonia Nevermind, Shinguji Korekiyo/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyhiko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 56
Kudos: 156





	1. Glhf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, this is going to be a long endeavor. Let me preface this by apologizing for clogging all the ship tags! There will be a lot more as the “story” progresses... I’m sorry U_U. I usually hate chatfics for flooding the tags, but I suppose I’m a hypocrite now.
> 
> I was going to write this on anon, but I feel as if I can connect more easily with my readers this way. That being said, I don’t want to be judged for my ships (lots of polyships and rarepairs... oops) and trans/non-binary HCs, so please don’t leave hate (but criticism is fine, of course). Again, there might be even more later on. I can’t stop you from attacking me, obviously, but I ask that you please keep your negativity to yourself. I just want to have fun!
> 
> I hope to update once every weekend, if not more (but I have no patience, so there may be multiple uploads at once). Sorry for the long notes. Please read the tags carefully for extra content warnings and enjoy!

_ #general _

**_LuminaryOfTheStars_ ** _ just joined the server - glhf! _

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

What the hell does glhf mean

**orange whore**

holy shit

is that Kaito

whos dating Kaito??? i

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHO ARE YOU

**orange whore**

Hajime Hinata

sophomore

**where is everyone oh my god**

:bruh: :bruh:

WHY IS MY NAME STILL ORANGE WHORE

**K1-B0**

Kaito Momota?

Why are you here?

(Frankly, I don’t know why I’m here either, but…)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Hi Keebo

ALSO IDK

KOKICHI ADDED ME

**hope freak**

Lol

He has been selected…

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Don’t say creept shit

**hamtaro**

creept

**straight men having buttsex**

creept…

oh! also! HIIIIII

welcome to hell ;3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Kokichi why TF am I ehre

*Here

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

uh oh

kaito?

**straight men having buttsex**

theres only one reason i force normie straight guys to download discord and join this server O_O !!!

WELCOME TO………………………

THE KIYO HAREM >:3c

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

What the fuck

How do I leave

I don’t know how this DAMN APP WORKS

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kdjskfns 

it’s too late for you :pensive:

**mabel acnl kin**

f

**hope freak**

F

**Polaris**

What?

**hope freak**

Scroll up lol

**Polaris**

Oh. F.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHO ARE ALL OF YOU

**Polaris**

Polaris P. Polanski. That is all I owe you.

I’ll be taking my leave now.

**mabel acnl kin**

bye pola 

oh.. and im chiaki nanami u_u sophomore

**hope freak**

Nagito Komaeda (sophomore)

I’m far from the most interesting person here tho

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Are all of you guys sophomores WTF

**hope freak**

Polaris is a junior

So are her partners I think (excluding Kiyo)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Partners

???????????

**hamtaro**

im rantaro (not hamtaro lmao)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Ok well I know YOU at least

**hamtaro**

yea

also im in america with kiyo rn so both of us r gonna b rlly inactive til we come back

RANTARO AND KIYO IN DA WOODS

WHAT WILL THEY DO

**orange whore**

fuck probably

**hamtaro**

i

i dont want lyme disease

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

:cold_sweat: :cold_sweat:

im shuichi KFHSKFNSM FMK;:&j

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Whoa hi man!!!!! 

Why are you in the Kiyo harem

Why does Kiyo have a harem full of men

Why did Kokichi add me to the Kiyo harem

I have so many questions

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

ITS NOT A KIYO HAREM

kokichi is just an idiot. i cannot lie

pretty sure we all already know that

**straight men having buttsex**

wow

i see how it is :neutral_face: 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi no offense but die

anyway this is the server for our polycule

**K1-B0**

I am not involved!

Kokichi also brought me here. I willingly stayed for the sole purpose of studying human romance.

**hope freak**

LMAO This is NOT the place for romance I promise you

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No offense but what the hell is a polycule

**straight men having buttsex**

WOOOOO education tiem

okaaaya so its like the word for all of our connected relationships ^_^

most of us are uhh polyamorous or whateva so almost all of us are dating more than one person

unless your a fuckign loser

**K1-B0**

*you’re

**straight men having buttsex**

fuck off keeboy ill ban you ill fucking do it!!!!! grr :rage: :rage: :rage: :rage: :rage: :rage: 

AN E WAYZ

**hamtaro**

This is Kiyo. Hello. 

My cellphone is currently dead. 

I have a chart of our polycule’s standing (as of several days ago) on it that I will share with you all when we arrive in a location where I can charge my phone.

It will still be accurate today. If anyone were to end or begin a new relationship, we would all know. Communication is important to us in these matters.

**straight men having buttsex**

HIIII KIYO :3

HI HI HELLOOOOOO

**hamtaro**

I have been reading the messages thus far as well. Hello, Kaito. Do not let Kokichi pressure you into staying in the server or joining any relationship you do not want to. Your feelings are entirely valid.

Hello, Kokichi. :heart:

**straight men having buttsex**

UWAAAA

see kaito

you could get in on this :flushed:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHY WOULD I WANT IN ON THIS

Also nobody’s explained why it’s called the Kiyo harem

**hamtaro**

its me again hi

ALSO ITS NOT

most of us r connected 2 the polycule thru kiyo

and they have an ungodly amount of partners

so we jokingly call it their harem 

but some of us r not even dating them

i am doe :flushed: lmao

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Them?

**hamtaro**

oh shit

hold on

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

uh oh

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

????

Did I say somethinf

**hamtaro**

somethinf

also they said they r ok with it so

kiyo is nonbinary 

so they use they/them pronouOFJNSNWV!?,1.

Hello. It is me again. You do not have to use they/them pronouns for me. I simply prefer them. He/him is also acceptable. She/her is okay sometimes, but those pronouns often makes me uncomfortable. Feel free to call me by them, but please respect it if I ask you to stop. Thank you.

THEY TOOK MY PHONE

STRAIGHT UP BODYSLAMMED ME FOR IT

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh

Oh

…

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

oh no we broke him

**straight men having buttsex**

his transphobic ass cant handle this

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m not a transphobe :frowning:

EWW WHY DID IT CORRECT TO THAT EMOJI

: (

There

**K1-B0**

Haven’t you called Kiyo offensive slurs before, Kaito?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I DON’T DO TAT ANYMORE

**hamtaro**

tat

also u did WHAT 

:bruh:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I used to be an asshole about that stuff at the beginning of the year

Shuichi taught me some shit though and now I’m less of an asshole

At least about LGBT stuff

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

:D

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

:smile:

AGH WHY DOES IT CORRECT TO THAT

Anyway I was just surprised 

I didn’t know you could do that

Use they/them pronouns I mean

Also I have questions about this server still

**straight men having buttsex**

shoot ;D

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

How can you guys be dating the same person

Like you said polyamory or whatever but 

I DUNNO WHAT THAT IS

**straight men having buttsex**

google exists for a reason kaito :rage: 

**K1-B0**

The Wikipedia results for polyamory say the following.

Polyamory (from Greek πολύ poly, "many, several", and Latin amor, "love") is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the consent of all partners involved. It has been described as "consensual, ethical, and responsible non-monogamy".

Wikipedia cannot always be deemed trustworthy, though. Stay safe!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Not helpful

I know what it MEANS I just don’t GET IT

Also off-topic but Shuichi are you dating anyone here

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

UHHHHHHH :flushed:

im… boutta head out

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I THOUGHT YOU WERE SINGLE

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

YEAH BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDNT GET IT

kiyo is my only partner rn :point_right::point_left:

but they have like seven other partners

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

See

That wasn’t so bad

But yeah you’re right

I… don’t really get it

Wouldn’t it be weird to date someone who you KNOW is dating other people? Not that I would be jealous

Kaito Momota doesn’t get jealous.

**straight men having buttsex**

ooh punctuation so serious 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

If he wouldn’t mind me asking

Who are his other partners

THEIR

I MEAN THEIR

**hamtaro**

It is alright. You do not have to try so hard. - Kiyo

And I do not mind you asking. - Kiyo

**straight men having buttsex**

ME! I AM ONE OF THEM. MEEEE

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

me, rantaro, gonta, toko, jill (thats tokos alter… well explain at some point), sonia, polaris, and kokichi

**straight men having buttsex**

WHY AM I LAST?????? >:P

**hamtaro**

kiyo saw that u used the oxford comma and said that this is why they love u 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

hehe

give them a kiss for me :heart:

**straight men having buttsex**

GAAAAY

but tell them i said hi

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

didnt you just say hi to them like ten minutes ago

**straight men having buttsex**

shut the fuck up shuichi!!!!!!!!!! B

**hamtaro**

B

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

B?

**straight men having buttsex**

IT WAS A TYPO :i_do_not_see_it:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Damn how come Kiyo is dating so many people

Is this normal for you guys

**straight men having buttsex**

LMAO NO most of us have like 1 or 2 partners

i have 1 :pensive:

kiyo is somehow just a magnet for this stuff

they dated me and rantaro first ^_^

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Didn’t you just say that people with one partner are losers

[ screenshot.png ](http://www.google.com/screenshot)

**straight men having buttsex**

KEEBOY WILL BE MINE SOON

AND SO WILL YOU >:3c

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

IS THAT WHY I’M HERE

WTF NO

**HOW DO I LEAVE**

**straight men having buttsex**

NO ONE TELL HIM T_T

anywayzzzz im jk 

im more interested in shuichi ;3

mwah

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

im leaving too

sorry guys

**straight men having buttsex**

NOOOOOOO 

keeboy do you still love me uwu ~~

**K1-B0**

I cannot say that I do, nor that I ever did. I am sorry.

However, I appreciate your friendship in a platonic sense!

**straight men having buttsex**

aww ~_~

but that makes sense because youre a robot! you cant love anyone ahaha

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Wait

WAIT HOLY SHIT

**straight men having buttsex**

were waiting >_>

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I JUST PROCESSED THE LIST SHUICHI SENT

OH MY GOD

GONTA IS DATING SOMEONE?

AND THAT SOMEONE IS KIYO?

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

FJSHFJDJHFKD yeah

gonta and rantaro are dating too

they have a throuple thing going on

**straight men having buttsex**

OMG GONTA SUMMON

GOOOOONTA~~~~~~

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Sayint “Gonta summon” won’t make him show up

**hamtaro**

sayint

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

DO YOU EXIST ONLY TO POINT OUT MY TYPOS

**GONTA!!!**

Hello every body! :smile:

**hamtaro**

ur so cute 

**GONTA!!!**

Hello Rantarp. Thank! :grinning:

Gonta sorry for erors. He sfill learning and thumbs are too big for tiny ketboard. This why Gonta not like sellphone. 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Did that really summon him

Also hey

**GONTA!!!**

Is this Kaito??, Hello Kaito. 

Why you here?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No fucking clue

**hamtaro**

hey

language :bruh:

**orange whore**

i hate that emoji

i still use it though haha

also i’m back

**straight men having buttsex**

rantarrrrooooo gonta hears curse words all the time its fine! he doesnt know what they mean anyways!!!!

**GONTA!!!**

Yes Gonta does. :rage:

Kiyo toaught Gonta. Did a lesson on swearsd.

Gonta still no say them!n :innocent:

**hamtaro**

wait hajime

do u kno whos in that emoji picture thingy

cuz i never knew

but i worship them like a god

**orange whore**

IT’S ME

**GONTA!!!**

Gonta has to go. Has tto do homr work. Bye bye every bodu.

**hamtaro**

JFJSKFJ RLLY

i have so much more respect for you now

its such a funny picture oh my god

also bye gonta <3 talk 2 you soon

and kiyo says bye 2

**GONTA!!!**

:kissing_heart:

**hamtaro**

hes so cute… who gave him the right :rage: :rage: :rage:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

There’s so many people in this server 

How the hell are all of you guys lgbt and shit

And polyamorous 

I can’t wrap my brain around it

**hamtaro**

wym

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

we arent all lgbt

and some of us arent poly either were just chill with being a monogamous part of a polycule

im both of those things though lol

anyway hopes peak has been cool like that

**straight men having buttsex**

were all junst.. littel sad child celebrities who are finally being exposed to a comfortable environment in which we can finally be ourselves around other people who present like us and are just like us in general so us all loving each ofher just happened naturally. we cannot change thise. uwu

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

jfhwkf i hate saying kokichi is right but

kokichi is right

**straight men having buttsex**

kaito has been typing for like two straight minutes -_-

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Ok I can understand that

So

Who else is in this server

**straight men having buttsex**

THATS ALL YOU WERE TYPING??????

**hamtaro**

we have lots of members but most of em r inactive.. kokichi shuichi and i are the most active i think

its mostly 

kiyos partners 

kiyos partners partners

kiyos partners partners partners

and u and keebo

theres probly like 15 or 20 people idk

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

HOW

How are there so many

**straight men having buttsex**

I JUST EXPLAINED THIS >_>

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I KNOW

Just like

Jesus

How did I not know about any of you guys dating

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

youre kind of oblivious sometimes fjhskfn

**hamtaro**

:bruh:

haha

i love that emoji so much

**mabel acnl kin**

hey hey

**hope freak**

Hello everyone

**orange whore**

why

why did you guys show up at the same time

:bruh:

**hope freak**

Nothing important

**straight men having buttsex**

oh? :eyes:

**hope freak**

Kokichi

What’s with the straight men having… yeah

**straight men having buttsex**

STRAIGHT MEN HAVING BUTTSEX… ITS LITERAL ART

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yL-jGLfEVA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yL-jGLfEVA)

NO

WHY IS IT PRIVATE

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**hope freak**

I… 

Ok

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

since kaito keeps asking

here are all the people who havent come online and introduced themselves yet (i think?)

the night sky are like shooti - kyoko kirigiri (junior)

ng stars i could really use a wi - makoto naegi (junior)

WOO YEA BABY SWAG - toko/jill fukawa (juniors)

sh right now wish right n - sonia nevermind (sophomore)

Note: Do NOT give mod privileges - kazuichi soda (sophomore)

I got a Gun. No girls - gundham tanaka (sophomore)

theres more but i have to say im only now realizing how stupid everyones usernames are

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Why are your user names the lyrics to Airplanes by BOB

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

:relieved:

because im a comedic fuckign genuis

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

I was mentioned

U guys talkin shit

Hey :(

Y is my username still this :(

**hope freak**

Hello Kazuichi

Another freshman joined

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Ill beat their ass

Who

**hope freak**

Kaito Momota

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

**I TAKE IT BACK**

Kaito is cool

But he scares me a little 

**hope freak**

I scare you too

Who are you not scared of tbh

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh hi

Wait how are you involved in this shit

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

HOW R **U** INVOLVED IN IT

Sonia is my girl everyone knos this

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I thought she hated you?????

Is he lying 

**orange whore**

surprisingly no

**hope freak**

Nope

They’re actually together

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Thank u

For defending my honor :triumph:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

If you’re only dating Sonia then you have to be connected some other way then

Who else is Sonia dating

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Not impirtanf

Shit

*Important

**hope freak**

He’s not only dating Sonia

He’s just a liar

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

ITS NOT A LIE IF I JUST LEFT IT OUT

Uhh

Gundham

And

Nagito

And 

Fuyuhiko

Ok bye

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

That’s not clear at all dipshit

Is Sonia dating them or are YOU dating them

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

:i_do_not_see_it:

**hope freak**

Kazuichi is dating Gundham, Fuyuhiko, Sonia and me

Sonia is dating Gundham, Kazuichi, and Kiyo

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Whoa

I didn’t know you liked dudes

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

I DONT

ITS NOT IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!! AGH

:i_do_not_see_it: :i_do_not_see_it: :i_do_not_see_it:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

It’s ok man

Relax

Anyway I’m only here because Kokichi is trying to get into my pants or something

I’m straight tho

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

not for long. 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

This server makes me fear for my life you know that?

Where did Shuichi go

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

SHUICHI SUMMOOOOOON

**hope freak**

He’s typing

Holy shit Kokichi 

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

its my maaaaagic… 

lmao IM A MAGEEE… \\*wiggles fingers*

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

sorry i was on the phone with rantaro and kiyo

also dont make fun of himiko :pensive:

**orange whore**

are they fucking in the woods like i suggested

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

KFHSKFNDBFSNBDMDBCNSNFNCBFN

i mean

idk if they did

or are going to

they werent while i was on the phone with them though

i just called to check on them and they turned on the camera and showed me bugs so i said they should show gonta and they hung up to do that

anyway whats up why was i summoned

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh uhh

IDK man I was just wondering where you were

Also why would they leave you for Gonta : (

That’s not cool

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

aww :flushed: fmnfksnfn

also i mean,, gonta is their bf so i understand

i kinda told them they should talk to him anyway

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

stop being gay in #general

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i mean… that is kind of the point of this server

but kaito isnt gay :pensive:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Huh

Why the :pensive:

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

cishets dont have rights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh

Ok

Anyway

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

UMM CHILD ANYWAY SO—

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

um chile anyways… 

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

we both referenced it together… uwu

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

It’s still weird to me

That you can date more than one person

Like I can’t stop thinking about it

I never knew you could do that without cheating

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

oh? whats dis????? kaito said poly rights? O_O

he cant stop thinking about it… weve converted him

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

KFJGKFJSKFNDNNFNF

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

NO

Idk if I could handle attention like that

I mean I love attention don’t get me wrong

But it feels like it’d be a lot of work

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i mean

it is

but its worth it

also where did everyones else go

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Hello. We said goodbye to Gonta and came across some hikers with a spare cellphone charger, so I am back.

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

HIIII :3c <3

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Hello, Kokichi.

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

hi kiyo jfhdksj

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Who changed my username to this?

Kokichi…?

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

for once it actually wasnt me!! O_O

i would never use a capital letter

do i look like a het to you????????????????

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

I suppose not.

**Fuyuhiko**

Hey.

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

oh my god

the cryptid

he lives

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

All the people who use proper grammar are suddenly showing up

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

its all thanks to my magic! >:3

\\*falls asleep while standing up somehow*

**mabel acnl kin**

hey hey

that’s my thing

**hope freak**

Hi Fuyuhiko!

Since when are you using Discord lol

?

**Fuyuhiko**

I was bored, bastarg.

**hamtaro**

bastarg

**Fuyuhiko**

Stop that!

Who is that?

I’ll kick you’re ass.

**hamtaro**

eww i cant even mock that one

its *your

im rantaro

also thats ur bf

**Fuyuhiko**

Oh.

Kazuichi?

**hope freak**

My name is literally “hope freak”

Wtf

**Fuyuhiko**

Oh.

Nagito?

**hope freak**

\\*Sigh*

How did you not get that right off the bat?

**can we pretend that airplanes**

are we not gonna talk about how chiaki and nagito keep showing up at the same time?

i think this warrants discussion KNFSKFN

**hope freak**

I’m watching her play a game called Stardew Valley

It’s nice!

She just fell asleep on my shoulder tho :)

**can we pretend that airplanes**

aww,,,

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

HOW DO YOU ALL KEEP UP WITH THIS

**hope freak**

Virtual farming?

Or girls falling asleep on you?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

AAAAAA

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

oh no! hes pulling a kazuichi

is this another breakdown over the very concept of polyamory????

i cant lie its getting kinda old :/

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

IT’S JUST

THIS IS SO NEW TO ME

I’VE NEVER

UGH

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

you grew up in a heteronormative strictly monogamous society

so did we. you aint special ~_~

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi dont be rude :(

hes doing his best

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m sorry

I just

This is weird

Not in a bad way!

Just like… I’m trying to process all this new information about the world and my friends

And it’s hard

But I don’t want to make this about me

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

dont listen to kokichi hes a jerk >:(

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

HEY

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

youre doing just fine

youre allowed to be selfish! youre allowed to be confused! youre allowed to struggle with understanding other people!

its all okay

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Ok

Thank you Shuichi

I’m sorry about that

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

SHHH youre fine

its all good dkfjskfj

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

…

am i allowed to come back?

are you done being GAY ON MAIN

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

im not >:(

and kaitos straight thats like,, the whole point

**K1-B0**

Miu is attempting to dissect my hand and replace its moving parts with the springs that come inside of ballpoint pens at the public library.

Please help.

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

HAHAHHA suffer

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

KFHSKFJSMDNKDJDDKNFSK OH MY GOD

hold on keebo im omw

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

aww shuichi and keebo are gone T_T boohoo!!!!

so now its just me and you kaito x3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Bye

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

NOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of posting this, I’m happy to say that Straight Men Having Buttsex is BACK UP and that will be reflected in the upcoming chapters! ;) I have several chapters done, and now it’s just a matter of being patient with my uploading schedule.
> 
> The characters are intended to be on spring break over the course of the next few chapters. Some have chosen to stay behind at Hope’s Peak, while others are at home or staying with their friends/partners. I just wanted to clarify that in case of any present or future confusion over setting, which will be more important in upcoming chapters.
> 
> Some links are intended to work in this fic, and will show real Discord attachments that are important to understanding the context. Others come up with broken Google links: this IS intentional.
> 
> I know this fic is messy and a little all over the place. There are going to be a few more chapters of fun, fluffy stuff before things actually start to happen (it’s nothing dark or sad; just some self-discovery stuff and romance that’s still 90% fluff). Let me know your thoughts! I always appreciate feedback, and thank you for reading. <3
> 
> EDIT: I felt this was important to add. If you are confused on Polaris P. Polanski and where that name came from, it’s not a HC. It’s from the semi-canon Togami light novel, and it was a name Byakuya used as a child for a female disguise in public (and later just for fun). I chose to write Byakuya/Polaris as a transgender woman because of this.


	2. Purple-Haired Fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to resist posting this early or change my schedule, but I suppose it’s good, because it gave me more time to write the upcoming chapters. I will be putting at least one chapter out every weekend for the foreseeable future (usually on Saturday, because I’m bad at waiting).
> 
> There’s a list of usernames at the end, in case you’re confused. Thank you all for reading, your patience, and all your positive feedback on the last chapter. Enjoy! <3

_ #general _

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Hello. I remembered that I was supposed to send this chart for Kaito’s sake. I hope this helps you to better understand our relationship dynamics. 

[ image0.png ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601247312286711827/683422095958343756/image0.jpg)

It is always subject to change, of course, but any changes will be openly discussed in this server regardless.

When I made this chart before Rantaro and I left on our trip, I forgot to include the relationship between Rantaro and Gonta, as the chart got rather crowded and “busy” in that area. Please know that it is meant to be there.

I must go now.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

AAAA

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

we killed him again ~_~

with our raw sexiness

**Polaris**

Raw stupidity.

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

are you understating my sex appeal?????? >:O

also YOURE USING DISCORD MORE!! proud of you

**Polaris**

Shut up. I hate this server.

I am only in it for my partners, and you are not one of them.

Shoo.

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

so cold… >_<

speaking of your partners

where have you junior bitches been

**Polaris**

Frankly, I’m grateful Kyoko and Makoto don’t waste time texting you ingrates. 

**ng stars i could really use a wi**

Hi!

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

WHOA

im the only one with summoning magic here

iiiiim the only himiko kin!!!!

no doubles

**Polaris**

Hello.

Kokichi, I have no clue what you’re talking about, nor do I care.

**ng stars i could really use a wi**

Oh my god

My username is still the same

I hate you kokichi

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

makoto i have never done anything wrong in my life ever

**ng stars i could really use a wi**

I know its a quote but im not saying i love you

YES YOU HAVE!

Can you please change it im not a mod and the username changing ability thingy is off :pensive:

**straight men NO LONGER having bu**

you betcha ;)

ill change my own too

its time to stop mourning T_T

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Dont ;) at me

WHAT THE HELL

**the only one that matters**

hehehehe

im a genius

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Im not that much like nagito

And im not really that short!!! :rage:

IM TALLER THAN YOU!

**mabel acnl kin**

hey hey

kokichi i have good news

i think

check straight men having buttsex

**the only one that matters**

huh???? O_O

no… NO… THERES NO WAY

OMGGGGG

THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!!!!

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

WE BACK IN BUSINESS BABEYYEYYY

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Oh god

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

now that my mourning is over the straight men have risen from their eternal rest to fuck yet again

to go

all mexican bandit on each others turd tunnels

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

EWW?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

EW

WHAT THE HELL

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

relax its a quote -_-

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

I hate this app, but I felt the need to use it to let you all know that Makoto’s house smells strongly of urine

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

LMAO

Who is that

Not Makoto the person typing that I mean

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

…

………….

Who are you?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Isn’t that obvious

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

damn kaitos getting sassy :eyes:

im rubbing off on him >:D

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No you’re not

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

Kaito?

The freshman?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Don’t rub it in

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

…

Interesting…

Also, I am not making fun of freshmen

I’m dating one… hehe

I’m Toko Fukawa

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHY IS THAT “INTERESTING” 

I’ve said it before but this servwr is so damn scary

**hamtaro**

servwr

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHERE DO YOU COME FROM

**hamtaro**

hey toko

what r u doing in makotos house :eyes:

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

***Youre in my house?!?***

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

SOMEONE’S IN YOUR HOUSE AND YOU DIDN’T KNOW?

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

SHUT UPPPPPP

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

I’m here for Komaru

We’re… acquaintances 

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

awwww toko has a friend ^_^ !!!!

what a shocker!

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

…Can I change my username?

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

sure heehee ill do it for you ;3c

**WOO YEA BABY SWAG**

No

I’ll do it myself

**Toko Fukawa**

That’s much better

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

awwwww lame!

here lemme fix it ;;;;;;;;;;3c

**Toko Fukawa**

Stop

I’ll just change it back anyway… 

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

STOP ENDING YOUR TEXTS WITH ELLIPSES ITS SCARY WAAA

i can ask kiyo to take away your privileges so you wokt be able to change it anymore!

*wont

**Toko Fukawa**

*won’t

And no.

They wouldn’t do that

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

KIIIIIYO SUUUUUMMON

wait they said they “must go now”

yk toko youre both scary as hell i can see why kiyo likes you for that

**Toko Fukawa**

…… 

Don’t change my username

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

it has been done.

;;;;;;;;::;;;;;:3c

wait some of those were normal eyes oops

**hp lovecrafts cat**

What?

Oh

No… Kokichi

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

HEEHEEEHHEEEEEEEE 

where is kaito did he disappear too? and polaris? makoto? rantaro? everyone died and left me here with toko :pensive:

**hp lovecrafts cat**

…Am I really so awful?

You’re right

I’m a wretched excuse for a woman!

Or is this bitterness thanks to the realization that Kiyo loves me more than you?

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

>:O

T_T

**hp lovecrafts cat**

:-)

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

aww i take it back the little nose was cute

BUT!!! but youre still so mean waaaa ;-;

the nose may have been cute but there is malice behind it

**hp lovecrafts cat**

Malice?

Nice

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

hmm????? you really think my vocab is that limited? :’(

stop makginf me cryy im just. A sweet little boy waaaaa

**hp lovecrafts cat**

Haha

This username is frankly disgusting...

**Toko Fukawa**

There. Don’t change it again

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

hello everyone

i successfully rescued keebo fjhskfjs

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

i wont! at leastr not any time soon ;3

but i WILL get revenge for that comment about kiyo :rage:

ALSO HI SHUICHIIIIII UWAAA~~

that was like three hours ago how long did it take to save him?!?!!’ lmao

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

:i_do_not_see_it:

ummmm who else is online? :)

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

DID I JUST GET IGNORED

everyone is just hurting me today :pensive:

anime is truly my only escape from this hell called burger king

**Toko Fukawa**

…I was ignored too……… 

But I’m used to it

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

oh i didnt mean to ignore you toko,, kfhskfns

hi!! 

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

SO ITS JUST MEEEEEE??????

damn :pensive:

is polaris still here will she talk to me?? 

pola summon

**Toko Fukawa**

…?!

**Polaris**

Oh no.

I refuse to speak with Toko here.

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

hehe.. yet another successful summoning ritual >:3c

wait 

toko are you still on that “master” stuff -_-

**Toko Fukawa**

Of course not

I’m not interested in women

And now that I know she is a woman, my burning attraction has faded

But I do still feel an overwhelming loyalty to Mistress Polaris…!

**Polaris**

You’re disgusting.

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

EWW O_O

MISTRESS POLARIS EWWWW

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

um toko? are you really sure the “burning attraction has faded”????

i mean im sure kiyo wouldnt mind it but idk about polas partners

and most importantly

pola herself LFJSKCNSM

**Polaris**

Are you proposing that I date her?

Absolutely never. 

**Toko Fukawa**

…I could look past her gender and my lack of attraction if need be

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

YOU WOULDNT EVEN BE CONSIDERING THIS IF YOU DIDNT LIKE HER ANYMORE -_-

**Toko Fukawa**

Irrelevant…!

Regardless, Makoto’s house still smells like urine

**Polaris**

She’s right. 

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Pola! :(

No shes not!!!

Also toko stop ignoring my sister you jerk

**Toko Fukawa**

I’m not… 

She’s in the bathroom

And if I had to ignore her, I would be working on my poetry collection right now and not wasting my time in this chat

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

OoO

kaito :handshake: toko

being unexpectedly savage today

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m not usually mean

This goddamn server just brings it out in me

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

ó_ò idk… sounds like something a mean person would say!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Anyway

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

WAAAA STOP IGNORING MEEEEEE

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

How do you guys not get jealous?

I mean I wouldn’t but I think lots of people would

Idk I’m still thinking about it NOT BECAUSE I’M INTERESTED but it’s just so weird to me

Not in a bad way but YK what I mean

But wouldn’t it suck to date someone who’s dating someone else? Because you’d always get the feeling that you aren’t enough for them

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

O_O

das kinda heavy shit man

but yeaaaa ik what you mean

i dont feel that way though!! :3

its more like im happy to share the person i love with other people because i loooooove kiyo and i want them to be happy

and none of us really have primaries (like favorite partners i guess) we just love each other equally!

and if their other partners are happy thats great too ^_^

most of them are good people and my friends too and i just really want them all to be happy

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

That’s sweet

But I didn’t think you actually had a heart like that

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

like i said before… kaito is straight savage :flushed: 

literally

get it

because

because hes str—\\*projectile vomits*

WHERE IS EVERYONE they need to stop leaving me to have one on one conversations with heterosexual purple haired fucks

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Kokichi you’re also a purple haired fuck

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

MAYBEEE BUT IM NO HET >:T

FUCKKKK YOUUUUU

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

STOP SAYING FUCK

KDHSKFNSMBFSKHF&:$1&£<€

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

shuichi saihara goes apeshit over the word fuck NOT CLICKBAIT

but fr what is this? a daycare??? -_-

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

with you here,, yes

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

IM GETTING DESTROYED TODAY

god you guys are soooo mean im just an innocent little babbyyyy

**hamtaro**

babby

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

okay hold on let me make a little diagram of discovered summoning spells and who theyre effective against

saying “(name) summon”: shuichi, gonta, polaris

casually mentioning their names: kazuichi, makoto

making a typo: rantaro

**hamtaro**

babby was a typo? i thought it was cute lol

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

oh? :flushed:

okay that was gross dont be gay on main

**hamtaro**

i am absolutely not gay for u

u goddamn gremlin

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

okaaay cool glad were on the same page here!!!! \\(^o^)/

speaking of being fucking gay

where did shuichi and kaito go

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’M NOT GAY

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

lmao kaito be like “im not gay but go off i guess sis xx”

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m really not

I can’t even imagine dating a guy

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

can you imagine dating a girl though :eyes:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Don’t have to

I’ve dated girls before!

Which just goes to show I’m not gay

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

LMAAAOOOOOO

kaito that is the funniest shit ive heard!! all!!!! day!!!!!!!!!

just the utter denial in your tone

its so funny i CANT

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi stop that :(

not everyone has to be gay

@LuminaryOfTheStars theres nothing wrong with being straight (or gay or bi or whatever either),, dont let kokichi be an asshole

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

It’s okay Shuichi DW

But thanks again

Sorry I keep going on rambles about this stuff and making you defend me and shit LOL

I appreciate it though 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

:)

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

OKAY IDK WHO ELSE IS ONLINE RN BUT YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT ISNT THE GAYEST SHIT YOUVE EVER SEEN ;-;

**hamtaro**

ur the gayest shit ive ever seen

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

what did i do to deserve thiiiiis????!???! ToT

**hamtaro**

nah but fr ive seen a lot gayer

earlier kiyo was talking abt u

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

O_O <3????!!?!??!?

**hamtaro**

lmao relax

gay ass

anyway

they saw this weird american grape candy and they said it reminded them of u and then they smiled all big and THAT was some gay shit right there

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

OwO <3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I thought you said not to be “gay on main”

Whatever the hell that means

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

shut up kaito!!!!!! i am the sole exception :relieved:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Why??

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

becaaaause im special and i deserve it

i can be gay if i want to ò_ó

i mean not really im probably bi who knows

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello!

How is everyone? (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Good

Could be better if Kokichi would leave me alone tho 

Who is this?

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

HEY T_T so meeean

also hi sonia uwu

**sh right now wish right n**

My name is Sonia Nevermind! I am a sophomore at Hope’s Peak Academy, and my title is the Ultimate Princess. I am a foreign exchange student from the kingdom Novoselic. Pleasure to meet you! ✧ /ᐠ -ﻌ-ᐟ\

I assume this is Kaito Momota, yes? 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Yeah

Nice to meet you too!

See why can’t Kokichi be this nice

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

waaaaaaaaa because you bully meeee

be a buddy not a bully!! T_t

**hamtaro**

T_t

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMOREEE

**sh right now wish right n**

It is a little bit funny!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Agreed

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

;-; 

KAITO SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS

**hamtaro**

hey sonia hows gundham

i havent talked 2 the guy in ages

is he ok

**sh right now wish right n**

He is doing very well!

We are together right now, actually!

[ image0.png ](http://www.google.com/image)

**hamtaro**

COW

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Aww

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

OMG SO MANY COWS

lmao kazuichis face in the corner is like OnO

**hamtaro**

R THOSE HIS COWS????????

THEYRE SO CUTE

also tell gundham and kazuichi i said hi

**sh right now wish right n**

Yes, they are! Gundham and his mom’s side of the family run a cruelty-free dairy farm alongside their other animals and crops and their animal rescue. (ꈍᴗꈍ)

Okay!

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

wooow gundham seems like such a good guy! shame hes so weird ~_~

**sh right now wish right n**

ヽ(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)ﾉ

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

heehee im juuust kidding!!!!

honestly i wish we talked more

should i summon him??!

**sh right now wish right n**

Not at the moment. He is busy tending to his flock.

However, I appreciate your dedication to the dark arts! ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

òwó

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

He doesn’t actually care about the dark arts

He’s just gonna say “GUNDHAM SUMMON”

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

T_T that iiiiis the dark arts 

youre so mean kaito!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Ok

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

well you didnt say “k” so i guess its not as bad as it could be :/

**sh right now wish right n**

Oh, what a shame! If you would like, though, Kokichi, Gundham and I can invite you to help with our next ritual. We will teach you the basics! (˶′◡‵˶)

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

are you sure that isnt some kinda euphemism O_O becauuuse idk if im interested in your weird fetishes

what are you guys even into? do you summon demons into gundhams asshole

i bet you do

wooooooo~ (spooky ghost noises)

what does his blood taste like? asking for a friend :3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

OK CONVERSATION OVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was a bit confusing, I don’t want this fic to progress with real time. This chapter takes place only a few hours after the last. This is partially because I want to have an actual storyline at some point, and partially because I don’t think these bastards could stop texting for five minutes, let alone an entire week.
> 
> I’m really glad that people are enjoying this chatfic and the concepts behind it, and I hope I can continue to write it alongside the companion fic that I’m considering starting when the plot picks up a bit... :) Thanks again for your support! <3
> 
> Kiyo: Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)  
> Kaito: LuminaryOfTheStars  
> Kokichi: straight men NO LONGER having bu, the only one that matters, straight men STILL having buttsex  
> Makoto: ng stars i could really use a wi, hope freak but short and semi-normal  
> Chiaki: mabel acnl kin  
> Toko: WOO YEA BABY SWAG, hp lovecrafts cat  
> Rantaro: hamtaro  
> Shuichi: can we pretend that airplanes in  
> Sonia: sh right now wish right n
> 
> The rest of the usernames should be self-explanatory! :)


	3. Sand Boob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed working on and posting this fic so much! Some hate/rude criticism (some of it is still up, some was deleted) startled me into losing inspiration for a few days, and after that, my schedule got really clogged, and I haven’t had the time to complete this chapter for about a month. Anyway, I’m super sorry for the long wait, and I hope to upload much more consistently from here on out!

_ #general _

**hamtaro**

hey guys

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

yknow rantaro you are the ONLY person interesting enough to start a conversation with “hey guys” and have it actually get responses!!

anyway HIIIIIII what happened to you guys??!!’n i was starting to think you murdered kiyo and ditched their body in texas or whatever

**hamtaro**

’n

also texas? isnt the only place in america??? lmao

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

no O_O !

youre lying!!!!’n

FUCK I DID IT AGAIN

**hamtaro**

also how could i have murdered them already? i was offline for like an hour lol

i see the server died without me tho :eyes:

anyway we just lost signal on a hike is all

and before u ask

we did NOT fuck in the woods

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

disappointed 

did you fuck in the showers at ram ranch though??? ;3c

youre in texas you HAVE TO 

**hamtaro**

WE R LITERALLY IN NORTH CAROLINA

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

thats not a real state youre lying

N E WAYZZZZZ… ^_^

tell kiyo i said hi and i love them and give them a kiss for me andddd send a picture of them doing this on a rock

[ image0.jpg ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601247312286711827/691381557499265034/image0.jpg)

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

I must politely decline.

I will, however, accept the greetings and kisses and proclamations of love. :heart:

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

<3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’nn

o3o

wait

**hamtaro**

’nn

it cant not be intentional at this point 

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello again! ˙˚ଘo(∗ ❛ั ᵕ ❛ั )੭່˙

I had to ask Kazuichi and Gundham about the meaning of Kokichi’s remarks from earlier, and I have now been educated! 

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Hello, dear. 

Oh no.

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

OH MY GOD PFPFPFFTFTTT

it took an hour to “educate” you huh???!? O_O

:eyes::eyes::eyes:

**sh right now wish right n**

Greetings, Kiyo! (❁ᴗ͈ ˬ ᴗ͈)

Oh, would you mind instructing me on the cultural significance of Kokichi’s remarks?

I still do not understand. ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ

Hello to you as well, Kokichi. 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

what did i walk in on,, omg

also hi sonia! did you get a new emoticon keyboard? its cute!!! :D

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello, Shuichi! I did! ٩(*•͈ ꇴ •͈*)و ̑̑❀

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Sonia, love… I’m afraid this will need to wait. My apologies, but I cannot discuss these topics in the server.

I believe these are concepts you already understand. You will just need to put Japanese words and terms to them to fully understand the significance.

I will educate you if you so desire, but feel free to do your own research, as well.

**sh right now wish right n**

Understood! Thank you, darling! ♡(˶╹̆ ▿╹̆˵)و✧♡

I shall eagerly await your lesson until then!

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

damn sonia is really getting it on today :flushed:

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi i am going to lose it

dont talk about other people like that >:(

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

ANYWAYEZ as your heroic and dashing protagonist i will take the spotlight yet again!! 

wait O_O

am i the main character? i think it should be either me (loveable and perfect) or kiyo (has a fucking harem like in a shitty dating sim)

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

are we talking about the server as a whole here? :0

if so i think kaito is the protagonist 

he just joined but is still an outsider (and keebo is too inactive)

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

hmm yeaaaaah maybe!!

kaito is one of those protags whos always like “im just an ordinary guy and ive been thrust into this craaaazy world of quirky people!” except the quirky people are homosexuals

**hamtaro**

whos the love interest

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i dont think anyone here would really make a good generic anime love interest fjhsk

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

hmmmmmmmmm!

i would say me because ;3 but honestly shuichi is more likely

**hamtaro**

nah shuichi would b the best friend who gets shipped with the protag

and u would b the enemy who gets shipped with the protag

we need someone whos neither of those

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

yeeaaa fair point ~_~

its gotta be a guy though because hes gotta fall for one of the weird people (the aforementioned homosexuals) from this quirky crazy world to understand it better

like romeo and juliet

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

I—

THATS NOT REALLY LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

and hell be like “ah yes now i finally understand these filthy gays because im in love with one! am i an honorary gay now????” 

and love interest-chan is like “teehee yes~! ^o^ youre so funny kaito ahahaha”

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Why

Why is this a thing that we’re discussing

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

WERE discussing??? O_O

kaito is including himself hes part of the convo now

so what dya think??? whos your beloved uwu

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

My love interest is not gonna be a man

I don’t even need a love interest!

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

omg… kaito said aro ace rights

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

NO I DIDN’T

**hamtaro**

whos 2 say that our protag cant have more than 1 love interest

this is literally a poly server

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i considered that too,,,, but if this is a generic anime then there can only be one

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

yeaaah but the love interest is gonna be a dude anyway!! ō_ō its already unorthodox

**hamtaro**

agreed

y not have like 2 or 3 male love interests?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

BECAUSE I SAID NO?

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

EXACTLYYYYY RANTARO!

smash the patriarchy >:3

shut up kaito!!!!!!! you have no say in this

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi

do,, do you even know what patriarchy means?????? :/

also guys if were making kaito uncomfortable we should stop

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Ugh no it’s fine

Stop worrying about me, I know you guys are joking

DW so much

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

aaa okay

i just dont want to actually make you upset 

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

GAAAY

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

its not gay to actually care about your friends kokichi

but i guess you wouldnt know fkhdkfj

**straight men STILL having buttsex**

O_O

damn

that kinda hurt shuichi! ouchieeee

this calls for an appropriate name change úwù

**roasted to death!**

ive reached the tipping point!!! this was the FINAL roast

you have all charred me to a crispy brown little piggy

im nothing more than bacon now… WAAAAAAAAAAAA

**hamtaro**

oink

**roasted to death!**

T_T 

boohoo~!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Glad you changed it

Your fixation on that video was straight up terirfying

**hamtaro**

terirfying

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

STOP IT I’M GONNA LOSE MY MIND

**roasted to death!**

ohhhhhhhg?

my fixation on what video kaito? :3c

**hamtaro**

ohhhhhhg

wait i was 1 h short

ohhhhhhhg

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

The straight men one

You know what I’m talking about

**roasted to death!**

doooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? :3c

**hamtaro**

i dont think kaito could say the word buttsex if he wanted 2

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

you two are so mean to him >:( kaitos still struggling to be more accepting because he wasnt raised in a tolerant household or area and hes literally just doing his best to understand us because hes our friend and he wants to be there for us 

**roasted to death!**

T_T

WAAAAAAAAA SO SCARY~~ 

but yknow kaito can speak for himself right -_- you dont have to defend him every time we joke about somethinf

**hamtaro**

what can i say

kokichi is a horrible influence

but srsly i kno i mess with u way 2 much kaito

and i do feel bad 4 u

because kokichi is a real dickhead

**roasted to death!**

well excuuuuse me i just like bullying cishets òwó

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Shuichi you really don’t have to worry SM

I don’t mind jokes

Kokichi’s weird bullying isn’t even that bad

I’m ok I promise

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

okay

i just feel the need to look out for you,,

**roasted to death!**

GET. A. ROOM. O_O

just kidding >:3 !!!!!! shuichis painfully obvious gay pining and kaitos internalized homopobia can stay right here! its funny to watch heheeheeeee

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi,,,, no >:(

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WTF is that thing you said about me

What does that even mean

**roasted to death!**

ohhhh nothing u3u

just that youre afraid of being feminine and weak so you started to hate seeing other people be anything but masculine or show any emotions at all and you were homophobic because you were afraid that you might be gay uwu

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

But

I’m not gay though

**roasted to death!**

o_O wowee it sure took you a while to type that! i wonder why!!!!!!!

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

so rantaro how are you doing right now? :)

**roasted to death!**

:bruh: IVE BEEN IGNORED

:bruh: :bruh: :bruh: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**hamtaro**

kiyo and i just finished our hike

they r v tired

and a bit asthmatic

but they r ok

im doing well and just enjoying the forest before we head back 2 the rental car

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

that sounds nice!!! but yikes how are you holding up in the car :/

also kiyo i hope you feel better :D <3

**hamtaro**

it sucks dude

mountain roads make my vehicular anxiety go :chart_with_upwards_trend:

luckily i havent puked on kiyo… yet

i usually just read something on my phone or let them ramble 2 me 2 take my mind off it or facetime gonta

and kiyo says thank u shuichi

they gave me this weak lil smile and then coughed aww

but again i swear they have their inhaler and plenty of water and they r ok

not dying on my watch

**roasted to death!**

are you guys done ignoring me?!!! >:T

hiiii kiyo dont die ^_^ 

**hamtaro**

i just said they wont

kiyo says hello gremlin

**roasted to death!**

>:O

they would NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

you on the other hand? YOU would call me a gr*mlin T_T

**hamtaro**

why did u censor it

**roasted to death!**

its a slur U~U

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i know you said kiyo wont die but rantaro you better not die either

dont puke either please,, jdjsfkd

**hope freak**

Not to interrupt you guys

But Animal Crossing is the greatest thing to exist ever

**mabel acnl kin**

sand boob is thriving <3

but nagito keeps hitting peewee because he “doesn’t respect ugly people” u_u

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

s,,sand boob????

**hope freak**

PEEWEE IS GROSS!

I want him gone

Sand Boob could be filled with such hope without his dreary presence

**roasted to death!**

i agree with you nagito ugly people dont have rights

**hamtaro**

then y do u have rights

:bruh:

**roasted to death!**

i cannot. 

do this shit. 

NO MORE. 

T_T

**mabel acnl kin**

hey hey

who made me mabel kin anyway

im more like sable

i think

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

didnt you name yourself that? :0

i always thought you did at least

**mabel acnl kin**

i can’t change my own nickname

kokichi only gave kiyo’s partners mod rights because they’re “superior” >_<

**roasted to death!**

heehee :3c

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

oh true

what the hell kokichi

okay here you go chiaki :)

**sable acnh kin**

\\(^_^)/

**orange whore**

Sand Boob

i like it but why??

also hey <3

**sable acnh kin**

hello hajime uvu

**hope freak**

Hi!

We asked Ibuki for a name

Her other ideas were too long :(

Like Sexy Hope Paradise

I think she was making fun of me… but I liked it anyway

**orange whore**

of course you would

**Toko Fukawa**

CHECK IT OUT ITS ME

A RARE LIMITED TIME SPECIAL EVENT ONCE IN A LIFETIME OCCURRENCE 

SPECIAL GUEST STAR LITTLE MISS JILL AHAHAHA

WHERES JACK? WHO KNOWS!

JUST KIDDIGN I SMACKED HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH THAT PAIL OF WATER AAND THATS WHY HE FELL HIS ASS DOWN AND BROKE HIS CROWN

NO NEED TO THANK ME FOLKS AHAHAH SDJDJ KDHDK&;&/&£~€\€!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**roasted to death!**

ooh the one i like is here O_O

**orange whore**

oh god i forgot about this

… let me get in on that Animal Crossing stuff

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHAT

Who broke her? WTF is happening

**Toko Fukawa**

MISS TOKO FUCKWAD DECIDED TO DISASSOCIATE AND NOW IM HERE TO PARTY

MAKOTO IS LOOKING FOR ME BUT HEEEELL NEVER FIND ME HERE AHAHAHAHAAAAW

MAKOTO IF YOUR READING DTHIS IM GONAN FUCK YOURE SISTER

(I SWITCHED THE YOUR(E)S FOR FUNSIES)

**roasted to death!**

kaitos back toooooo? i thought you were gone to go cry about your sexuality again!

or have you been lurking this whole time???? O_O seems about right!!’n

anyway this was the best time for you to come back this is The Cooler Toko

**hamtaro**

’n

also hey jill

u sure know how 2 make an entrance

**Toko Fukawa**

THHHANK YOU KIND SIR

CURTSIES

YOURE OFF COURTING MY DEAREST DARLING ANGEL CUUUUTIEPIE BABY DARLING GOERGEOUS SWEETEST DEAREST PERFECTEST DARLING HANDSOME SHOWSTOPPING DEAREST LOVELY KIYO SOMEWHEFE RIGHT?????

**hamtaro**

somewhefe

and yes im currently reading them these texts and trying 2 focus on them because mountain roads r awful

**Toko Fukawa**

COUNTRY ROADSZZZZ

TAKE ME HOOOOME

THATSSS ALL I KNOW BUT I HIPE YOU ENJOYED THE CONCERT AHEEAOHAHA

RAW TALENT FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS AS YOU CAN SEEE

IF KIYO DIES BRINGG THEIR BODY BACK TO MEE WEVE ALREADY AGREED ON IT

**hamtaro**

wtf no

i just asked them and apparently this is something u 2 have actually discussed?

im scared

also they r not dying omg

**Polaris**

Oh no.

This one is objectively more annoying.

It seems Makoto forgot to do the simple chore of dusting.

**Toko Fukawa**

NOT TRUE NOT TRUE NOT TRUE

TOKOS STUPID SMELLY DUMB SELF THOUGHT ITD BE SUUUUUUUCHH A GOOD IDEA TO DISASSOCIATE AND EMBARASSR HERSELF IN FROMT OF DEKOMARU :flushed: :flushed:

BUT WE DIDNT SNEEZE THSI TIME

BUUUT IF MISTRESS WANTS ME TO SNEEZE I WILL EAHAHAHAHA

ILL GO ALL ACHOOOOO AND GIVE MY HIDIHN SPOT AWAY!!! JUST FOR YOUU!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WTF why were you hiding in the first place

**Toko Fukawa**

IIIIII MAY HAVE PULLED MY LOVELYGROGEOUS SPLENDID BEAUTIFUL EXQUISITE SCISSORS ON MARU AND MAKOTO IS TRYITN TO GET ME TO STOP FRONTING 

SO MEAAAAAAN!!!!!!!! IT WAS ALL IN GOOD FUN!

HE WANTS ME TO “CALM DOWN”!!! AS IF

HES JUST SOOO MEAAAN TO SWEET LIL OL MEEEEEE&;&!!!!!!!!!!!!!! B

**roasted to death!**

i agree! wooow makoto thats really mean of you!!! ò_ó

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHY ARE THEY GETTING ALONG?

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

WHERE ARE YOU

You call my sister maru?

I cant find jill send help

**Polaris**

As Chiaki says, “F.”

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

POLA JUST ASK JILL WHERE SHE IS SHELL LISTEN TO YOU

**Polaris**

No.

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Pretty please

**Polaris**

Ugh.

@Toko Fukawa, where are you?

**Toko Fukawa**

UGHHFHEH OKKK OK FINE ILL REVEAL MYSELF IN ALL OF MY LOVELY SEXY SPLENDOR 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

What the hell

Is it over

**hamtaro**

probably

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Yess she sneezed thank you Pola :heart:

**Polaris**

You’re welcome.

**sable acnh kin**

shes gone?

then im back now u_u

**hope freak**

Me too

**orange whore**

we return :bruh:

ugh i have an addiction to the emoji of me

**roasted to death!**

nooooooo regular toko is so boring! T_T

even if she does bully kaito in the most wonderfully satisfying way

i just need her to bully keeboy now!

**K1-B0**

What did I do?!

Also, please stop calling me that.

**roasted to death!**

ooh i can add keeboy to the list of people summonable by name now o3o

weeeell i guess its just a nickname but its waaay better than keeb—\\*throws up* i cant even say it

oh well! he cant go on the list because he isnt even a person anyway!

**K1-B0**

It is not that difficult just to address me as Keebo…

**roasted to death!**

whatever you say keeboy luv xx :kissing_heart:

**K1-B0**

Is that irony? I cannot tell.

**roasted to death!**

waa waaa waaaaaaaaaahaaa where did my beloved kaito and rantaro and shuichi goooooo uwu

and by beloved i mean the only people who are actually active enough for a real conversation!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m here

**roasted to death!**

KAITOOOOOO everyones favorite gay himbo icon omg! im honored just to be in your presence~~

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m not gay and I don’t even know what a himbo is!

**roasted to death!**

of course you dont

WHERES SHUICHI??? ;(

HES BEEN GONE SINCE HE IGNORED ME FOR RANTARO ~_~

HE MISSED SAND BOOB

AND JILLS GUEST APPEARANCE!!!!!!

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

sorry kokichi some of us actually have things to do other than talk on the server :/

**roasted to death!**

SHUUUIIIIIIIICHI HI

how mean! O_O how could you ignore your own polycule???? ToT

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

shut up >:( you know i love you all,, platonically of course but still

keebo and kaito too! and yes you too kokichi,,,, i care about everyone in this server a lot! im just busy sometimes

**roasted to death!**

okay im willing to accept that but only because you were actually nice to me for once OwO

so basically what youre saying is… no homo?

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

ummm sure? i guess? i hate that phrase though

**roasted to death!**

HEHEH ITS SO GOOD HEEEHEE

straight men having buttsex be like: no homo :flushed:

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

NO

NOT THAT AGAIN

**roasted to death!**

kaito be like: ahaha shuichi i love you bro no homo though ahahahahha \\*does that one fuckboy face* no homo brooo ahaha \\*strokes gross goatee* 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Fuck you

That’s not true

**roasted to death!**

oh yeah sorrrryyy i forgot kaito invented being straight -_-

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

My goatee is not gross!

Oh wait

Yeah that too

**roasted to death!**

oh? he still denied it but i had to remind him… we are getting there boys B)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No

**K1-B0**

Getting where?

**roasted to death!**

ram ranch! we might even see kiyo and rantaro there :flushed:

MURICA

**K1-B0**

Ram Ranch?

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

KEEBO NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I still want to write this fic, and mean comments won’t do much to stop me. I’m just writing it for fun, and because apparently some of you guys also enjoy it so far. I want to put my HCs out there; if they upset you, I’m sorry, but it’s all in good fun. I’m not trying to be hurtful to anyone—I just want to have fun. If you have genuine criticism, I’d be happy to hear it, but please don’t just say mean things because you don’t like what I’ve written. Also, please keep in mind that I am polyam and trans myself, and just want to project my feelings onto the characters I love. TL;DR: I’m just writing this dumb little fic for fun. Please don’t blow it out of proportion.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry about the very long hiatus. Feel free to leave feedback, as always. I love you all! <3


	4. Grandma Kiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I would post this chapter a day early to make up for the long wait on the last one! Thank you all for the nice comments; it makes me smile every time I see them. :) That’s pretty much all I have to say this time... enjoy! <3

_ #poly-shit _

**hope freak**

Hello everyone

I wasn’t sure if it was ok to put this in #general or not

I haven’t really been in the server long enough to see any changes to the polycule here 

But I’ve been in the polycule itself for a while, so I figured it was important to ask for consent

**roasted to death!**

OH?????!! :eyes:

the server is active again AND somethings happening??

omg omg whos joiningggg???????????????? O_O

hype

**hope freak**

OMG no one! Relax Kokichi

It’s someone who’s already in the polycule

But it won’t even change unless everyone agrees on it

**roasted to death!**

okaaaaaay fine :T who is it and whats changing im CURIOUSSS!!

**orange whore**

i talked to Nagito Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi about dating them because we all like each other at this point

i mean me and Nagito are already together but you know what i mean

**roasted to death!**

AWWEEEEE

:bruh:

**orange whore**

shut up

I HATE THAT EMOJI

well it’s a love-hate relationship

anyway we all want to but y’know

consent and communication and shit

since it’s not anyone new it’s probably just a formality but openness is important

**roasted to death!**

I APPROVE THATS CUTE ^w^

@everyone get in heeeere

**orange whore**

NOOOO

**hope freak**

NO

WTF KOKICHI?

**hamtaro**

an @ everyone in #poly-shit? :eyes:

if its someone whos already in the polycule idc

ur good

but ur gonna get killed for @ing everyone

wait who is it?

**roasted to death!**

learn how to scroll up! -_-

**hamtaro**

oh hell yes i am ok with this

:bruh:

**orange whore**

i cannot do this anymore :i_do_not_see_it:

that emoji *torments* me

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

What’s happening?

Oh

**roasted to death!**

give him a minute hell be back to whine about the concept of polyamory in a little while i can guarantee it

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Shut up

**roasted to death!**

>:3c

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ Is somebody joining us?

**roasted to death!**

WHY DOESNT ANYONE HERE KNOW HOW TO SCROLL UPPPP

hajimes stealing your boyfriend

**orange whore**

NO I’M NOT

you’re wrong on so many levels

Sonia please just scroll up and don’t listen to Kokichi’s fuckery

**sh right now wish right n**

( ・◇・)？

Fuckery…?

Well, no matter. As long as everyone else is alright with it, you may date Kazuichi! I do not mind. 

He has spoken much about you to me and Gundham recently. 

You four would be very cute together. ⋆ ˚｡⋆˚⸜(♡ ॑ᗜ ॑♡)⸝ ˚⋆｡˚ ⋆

**hope freak**

:)

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Wha?

I was pinged?

OH

WAIT

I FORGOT TO TELL GUNDHAM AND SONIA

AAAAAAAAAAAA

**orange whore**

you’re a fucking moron

**sh right now wish right n**

It is alright, Kazuichi, love! ＊*♡( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ ）

We already knew how you felt, after all.

Gundham says it is fine too.

**hamtaro**

wait i thought u guys were all together rn

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Nah I just left Gundhams house

I have to go home and visit my dad

Kinda cringe ngl

**hamtaro**

eww cringe

does ur dad suck or something

**roasted to death!**

cringe dad crinfe dad

**hamtaro**

crinfe

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

He kinda sucks but its fine 

Its only 4 a day or so

After that Im spendjng whats left of spring break at Gundhams house so thatll be nice

AGH

*soending

UGHHHHHHH

**spending

THERE

**hamtaro**

spendjng

oh damn u beat me 2 it

u type fast

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

:triumph:

**K1-B0**

I approve!

**roasted to death!**

wooow youre a little bit late for a robot O_O

and they dont need your approval because youre an outsider!

youu could join the polycule but idk who would wanna date a bag of bolts :/ we all have taste

and robots cant love you back anyway! whod want that???

**K1-B0**

Ah, I understand. My apologies.

But there is no need to be robophobic! I simply didn’t understand!

**roasted to death!**

there are a loooot of things you dont understand huh??

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

SERIOUSLY KOKICHI STOP KFHSJFJD

YOURE SO MEAN,,

also yes im totally cool with that! congrats you four :D

**K1-B0**

Thank you, Shuichi.

**orange whore**

thanks Shuichi

LMAO we thanked him for different things but now it seems like we’re dating

**K1-B0**

Yes, that is funny!

**roasted to death!**

you two are the least funny people ive ever met ~_~

oh sorry

*person and robot uwu

**GONTA!!!**

Gonta saysd it ok! :smiley_cat:

Congrat!!!$

**orange whore**

fuck off Kokichi

thanks Gonta :)

**Toko Fukawa**

…Sounds good

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Y does she sound so hesitat

*hesitnat

Fuck it

**roasted to death!**

thats just how she is! o3o (read: shes weird! o3o)

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

kokichi,, no

its probably her complex about polyamory

**Toko Fukawa**

…… 

I do not have a complex…

**roasted to death!**

whaaaaat?! like kaito? but shes literally in the polycule

**Toko Fukawa**

Yes, in an exclusively monogamous part!

I’ve had… bad experiences

**roasted to death!**

uh oh weve just unlocked the tragic backstory O_O

it better not be too devestatimg ill get all depressed WAAA

**hamtaro**

devestatimg

**Toko Fukawa**

My parents were polygamous and that negatively affected their relationship with me

It took a long time for me to distance my trauma with polygamy from polyamory

**roasted to death!**

ohh dont say sad stuff or i might actually start to feel bad for you!!!!!!!!!! T_T

**sable acnh kin**

sounds good <3

oh

i guess i already knew though

**Toko Fukawa**

Huh?!

If you know that, what else has Shuichi told you…?!

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i didnt tell her anything!

i think chiaki is talking about the polycule changes djhsjf

**Toko Fukawa**

…She better be.

**sable acnh kin**

i am u.u

**roasted to death!**

toko you are terrifying you know that?

also why is SHUICHI of all people your go-to confidant?? O_O i didnt even know shuichi liked you

ughhh why did jill have to sneeze T_T shes so much cooler

**Toko Fukawa**

Shuichi doesn’t share other people’s secrets… and he doesn’t mind Kameko’s smell because he’s around dead bodies all the time.

**roasted to death!**

that sentence would be horrifying if i didnt know shuichi was a detective~ \\*shivers*

also who the hell is kameko? someone who smells worse than you?!

**Toko Fukawa**

…She’s my friend. A pet stink bug

**roasted to death!**

EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO PUKE

ewww ew eww thats so gross ToT

**GONTA!!!**

Stink bug(?

Gontna not knwo Toko like bugss!!!!!!’!; :scream:

**Toko Fukawa**

Bugs are good listeners… of course I like them…

**GONTA!!!**

Gonta agreee! Gonta glad Toko like buhs. 

Bugs. Sorru

Sorry

**Toko Fukawa**

… 

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Polycule changes?

Oh omg congrats

Im cool with it 

**hope freak**

Thanks Makoto!

Wait what’s up with your username LMAO

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Kokichi did this and i CANT CHANGE IT

**hope freak**

LOL RIP

I mean it’s kind of true… but I shouldn’t be compared to people like you

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

You cant pull the “Ultimates are superior” card here we have the same talent

Just accept that you’re great and people like you :rage:

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

agreed! >:( youre wonderful nagito

**roasted to death!**

ooh our resident pep talker shuichi is here~~! the ultimate encouragement?? O_O yknow i assumed kaito would be the pep talking one here but it looks like shuichis following in his footsteps

SHUICHI SAIHARA THE ULTIMATE NICE GUY

**hope freak**

That title belongs to Kazuichi

**roasted to death!**

ah yes youre right!!!!!! kazuichis the ultimate nice guy

ultimate simp >:3c

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

@orange whore @hope freak @Note: Do NOT give mod privileges @Fuyuhiko Thank you for confirming with the rest of us before making any changes. Like Hajime said, openness is always important, in my eyes, at least. That being said, I approve. 

:)

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

omg the little :) face,, fkhdfkfjfnndnf

**roasted to death!**

the harem owner is here :flushed:!!!!

(also hiiiii kiyo :3)

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

I am not the “owner” of the polycule; I simply appreciate organization in the server and communication in and between our relationships. Everyone else’s approval of any changes is just as important as my own. I wanted to let the four of them know that their concern and communication is appreciated, as Hajime mentioned something about it earlier.

It is often difficult to maintain such a large web of relationships, and I am indescribably grateful that we have all made an effort to keep the polycule from becoming disorganized, unhealthy, or cumbersome to manage. I am glad that we can all stay connected and have a fun, lighthearted dynamic while maintaining healthy communication among ourselves. It truly is splendid.

**hamtaro**

kiyo just has grandma energy

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

I do not.

**roasted to death!**

grandma kiyo confirmed O_O

also jeeeez i was just kidding~ but its sweet how much you care

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Of course. I love all of my partners and the other parts of the polycule. I want to keep you (and myself) safe from any miscommunication, or lack thereof.

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

STOP ILL CRY,, KFJSNFN;

ilyt :) <3 !!!!

**roasted to death!**

you make it reeeeeeally hard to be an asshole sometimes T_T

stupid grandma kiyo

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

and yet you continue to be an asshole :/ 

**roasted to death!**

shut up shuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOME of us are bad at expressing genuine emotions ò_ó heehee

**Fuyuhiko**

Why do I keep getting notificatuons on this stupid app?

**hamtaro**

notificatuons

also we r literally talking abt ur relationship

y havent u been here

**Fuyuhiko**

Nagito said he would text you guys, so I didnMt worry about ir.

**hamtaro**

ok i cant continue the typo thing if u do it in every message

r u with him rn?

**Fuyuhiko**

Yeah. 

Well with Nagito, Hajime and Chiaki.

They’ve all been on thier phones texting this channel or whatever but I’ve been ignoring Disxord because it’s dumb as shit.

Chiaki’s dad is cool though. Well he’s kinda lame but he’s ok to talk to.

I almost fuckign screamed at Chiaki when the first thing she said to introduce me was “This is my boyfriends’ boyfriend.” but sometimes I forget that some people have chill families.

Her sibling is here to and they’re cool, I guess.

Well I guess it’s her adoptive dad and sibling, but it’s still legit family, you know? I mean Peko’s basically family to me and so is my whole clan. 

**hamtaro**

her sibling?

OH chihiro?

i havent talked 2 them in ages

also all of my sisters r adopted so i agree lol

**hope freak**

Not to interrupt but thank you all for being chill about the polycule changes :)

We all appreciate it lots

**roasted to death!**

of courseeee!! :3 who elses approval do we need ill harass them

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

maybe,,,, dont do that?

**roasted to death!**

no promises ùwú 

**hope freak**

Just Polaris, Kyoko, and Jill

I think

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

aww he did chiakis “i think” thing :’)

**hamtaro**

cant get over the fact that shuichi lowkey ships everybody in the polycule

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

I JUST THINK ITS CUTE :((((

**roasted to death!**

MAKOTO GET YOUR GIRLFRIENDS IN HERE >:3

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Ughhhfhhdjfn ok hold on

Ill try but i cant make any promises

**sable acnh kin**

oh idk about polaris but

kyoko already said it was alright uvu

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Really? :o When did you guys talk about it

**sable acnh kin**

when nagito was over the other day we were playing acnh and hajime was dming nagito to gush about kazuichi sending him a heart emoji or something

**orange whore**

SHUT UP

**sable acnh kin**

hehe

umm anyways kyoko facetimed me right around then and i told her about it and she said 

“theyre idiots but theyre sweet idiots that deserve each other”

or something like that

i think

**hamtaro**

y r BOTH of the ultimate detectives lowkey shipping us all

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Aww

Ok cool thats good because Kyokos at the forensics lab rn and i dont think she can answer her phone

But Polaris is with her parents today and i dont think she can answer her phone either until shes alone

Pola always seems really sad when she has to go to their house :(

**sable acnh kin**

u_u

**hope freak**

I’m more worried about Jill

How are we gonna get her approval??

**roasted to death!**

OPERATION MAKE TOKO SNEEZE IS A GO

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

NO

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Y do we need that one aghhhhhhh

Shes scary

Isnt it good enough if we just have Toko?!

**hope freak**

But they’re separate people right?

**Toko Fukawa**

It’s fine… 

We share emotions. She would also approve

We only need Mistress Polaris to agree

Her approval is the only approval anyone should ever need for anything…!

**roasted to death!**

creep -_-

but technically youre right we only need pola to come online now

OPERATION MAKE POLARIS SNEEZE IS A GO

**Toko Fukawa**

Making her sneeze won’t do anything!

Besides… she’s above disgusting bodily functions like sneezing!

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

She is definitely not because ive seen her sick and its the worst

She gets like 5x meaner

**Toko Fukawa**

Good.

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

**WHAT**

Umm anyway

Ill try calling her and hope she can pass it off as a business call or something brb

**sable acnh kin**

good luck uvu

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Guys

**roasted to death!**

JUST AS PREDICTED

kaito is back to bitch about polyamory again!!!!!!!!! ouo

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No I’m not

I just think it’s cool that you all look out for each other

And communicate and all that shit

It’s hard to imagine like twenty people all cordinating like that and cheating not happening

**hamtaro**

cordinating

**roasted to death!**

seventeen people but go on~

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

But you all seem happy

I just think it’s cool that you can do that

**roasted to death!**

its all thanks to grandma kiyo ^_^

jk thanks kaito for the… genuine compliment?!?!?!?!?

impossible O_O

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m not as mean as you take me for yknow

You just think I’m mean because I don’t think your dumb jokes are funny

**roasted to death!**

WAAAAA WHY KAITO WHY MUST YOU RUIN IT~~ T_T

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

IM BACK even though i was only gone for like 2 minutes

Good news: pola says she doesnt care and we shouldnt even have bothered asking her.. but im pretty sure she meant it in a nice way?

Bad news: apparently her phone was on speaker for a few seconds and i had to do a deep voiced impersonation of some rich businessman until she excused herself and left to talk to me

**hamtaro**

i would pay 2 hear that

**hope freak**

OMG tell Pola thank you for us when you get the chance

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Ofc :)

**hope freak**

Ok thank you everybody for being super sweet and nice and chill about this stuff! Sorry again that we asked for everybody’s consent and it took a while :p

Hajime and I just didn’t want anyone to be uncomfy with the changes, especially for our partners or Kazuichi’s other partners! Also the four of us all just felt like it was important for you guys to know about our relationship before we actually confirmed anything :)

Now back to buying paintings from a suspicious man who has docked on Sand Boob

**sable acnh kin**

this feels like… when you finally finish a long fetch quest

**roasted to death!**

WE DID IT

\\*that one dora the explorer song plays*

**hamtaro**

somebody said dora? 

[ https://youtu.be/IjV9Q9ujIEI ](https://youtu.be/IjV9Q9ujIEI)

**roasted to death!**

what

the fuck

**Fuyuhiko**

Animak Crossing is great. 

I can say fuck.

**roasted to death!**

ooh you joined sand boob???? O_O

**Fuyuhiko**

Yeah. Nagito and me are taking turns beating Peewee with a net.

Chiaki is pissed.

**roasted to death!**

i havent actually seen peewee im just taking your word that hes ugly

and i HATE ugly people ewwwwww :nauseated_face:

**hope freak**

Here he is in all of his repulsiveness

[ image0.png ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601247312286711827/704373362104729610/image0.png)

He disgusts me! :) 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

He seems nice

Why are you bullying him

**roasted to death!**

the same reason we bully you >:3c

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

You have a vendetta for his goatee? You think he’s gay for some reason?

**roasted to death!**

okay i guess there are a lot of reasons why i bully youu but SHUT UP~!!! ò_ó youre not allowed to make valid points

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Lmao

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Do all of U have accs on sans boob :(

I want in

**hamtaro**

SANS BOOB

**roasted to death!**

SANS BOOB OMFG T_T

yes im a member of the sgbt community

sans got big tiddies

**hamtaro**

dude that doesnt even make sense

**hope freak**

Hajime is too scared to join Sand Boob but he sometimes watches us play with mild horror

When you’re back at Gundham’s house, if you can come to Chiaki’s house we can all play :)

Well… multiplayer on the same Switch sucks but we can try

If Chiaki is ok with it

**sable acnh kin**

of course ^_^

i have a few copies of it and plenty of switches so you can bring gundham and sonia too

if you want 

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

YAY

What do u even do in animal crossing other then abusing gorillas

**sable acnh kin**

make your house and island pretty

you’re supposed to befriend the villagers but nagito and fuyuhiko are mean u_u

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Ok I want all the ugly ones 2 spite them

**hope freak**

NO

**Fuyuhiko**

Fuck you Kaz.

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

>:D

**hope freak**

Peewee is right in front of me

I have a net in my hand

I won’t hesitate

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

AAAAGH OK OK I TAKE IT BACK

If I convince Gundham 2 come tho u gotta stop beating the villagers or hell flip his shit

**hope freak**

Nothing and no one can stop me from restoring beautiful hope to Sand Boob

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

Ummmm idk Gundhams pretty scary when he wants 2 b

**Fuyuhiko**

You just think that because you “simp” so fucking hard for him.

(I don’t know what simp really means but I think that’s how you use it. Right?)

**Note: Do NOT give mod privileges**

IM NOT A SIMP

**hamtaro**

i hate it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise semi-genuine plot and character arcs are coming soon (but it’ll stay lighthearted and fun for the most part, obviously). Thanks for reading and, as always, I appreciate feedback! <3


	5. Anime Tiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day-early chapter because I actually have motivation! Even though this chapter is just a lot of banter because I’m busy right now and didn’t have much time to write, I promise things will actually start happening... eventually. For now, roach rights!
> 
> But jokes aside, thank you all for supporting this fic and sending me your sweet comments. Enjoy! <3

_ #vent _

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

This isnt really a vent im just rambling i guess??

But anyways 

Im *really* grateful i got to come to HPA and make friends and meet all of you

Lots of you guys are rich and talented and smart but going to college and getting a decent job would of been really hard for me otherwise and Hopes Peak has given me like the best opportunities ever

Like without exaggerating i could literally get any job i wanted right out of high school just for being a ultimate

But i also kinda hate being a ultimate sometimes cuz im sick of being harassed when ever i go anywhere

Its hard to go from a normal guy to getting followed by paparazzi and stuff even tho im **still** a normal guy but just with a fancy title

Like my little sister just wanted to go shopping with me today and i had to say no cuz last time we tried i ended up on those stupid forums and magazines and shit

I just hate not being able to do normal stuff with my family friends and gfs that i would be able to do if i wasnt a HPA student

Idk

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

fjhdfkfj yeah makoto i felt that :/ even though i have an ultimate talent i was never followed and photographed and questioned on the street before coming to hopes peak

like you go from having a decent future because of your talent to being a minor celebrity,,, for no damn reason

and it sucks that most of the people who are “fans” of mine or harass me in public didnt even know who i was before i went to hpa

and they dont know anything about my detective work or the book i wrote or anything

they dont care about my talent they just care about my status :( thats what hurts the most

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Aghh im sorry Shuichi you deserve better

Also i still need to find time to read your book lol but i promise i bought it!

Ive been trying to read some of Tokos books lately tho

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

JFHSKF NOOO YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT!!! but thank you :’)

i didnt mean to dismiss your struggle btw :( i just wanted you to know youre not alone

anyway im just glad i still have some level of privacy yknow? like the media doesnt know who my friends or family are unless i go out with them in public so thats nice

im just insanely grateful that i was registered as a male student,,,, if everyone knew i was trans or i was registered as a female student i would literally hate hpa

idk how pola and kiyo do it 

and chihiro too omg

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Yea me niether i feel so bad for them

Im really lucky the worst thing people know about me is that i used to pee the bed 

Like a lot 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

yep ive definitely heard that one on tv fjshfjdjf

wait

THAT WAS TRUE??????????

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

:i_do_not_see_it:

**roasted to death!**

heehee makoto is a little pissboy!!!!!!!!! >:3c

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

stop it >:( were in the vent channel for a reason,, you could at least be nice

**roasted to death!**

dont be silly shuichi~! thats literally impossible O_O

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Lmao its fine

I never realized how many of our classmates are trans omg

Well i never processed it or what ever

And theres probably some i dont know about to

**roasted to death!**

hell yeah trans righrs!!!!! ùwú 

**hamtaro**

ur cis tho

also

righrs

**roasted to death!**

rantaro

i am THIS close to losing my shit -_-

ALSO I CAN STILL SAY TRANS RIGHTS ò~ó

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

trans rights :’) !

its scary though because like,, all of our classmates know

what if someone got into an argument and they decided to expose that someone else was trans to the media

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

That is a worrying thought, yes, but I doubt its likelihood. From what I have observed, our classmates are not the type to do such things. They are all lovely specimens, most of them kind and sympathetic.

**roasted to death!**

specimens????? ó_ò

\\*sweats nervously*

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

Of anthropological study, of course.

Do you think me some sort of mad scientist, dear?

**roasted to death!**

MAYBE I WILL IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME A SPECIMEN!!!!!!!!!!! ToT

**Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑)**

I do apologize.

**roasted to death!**

wait noooo its fine dont say it like that youll make me saaaad~~

wait dm me kiyo-chan ;w; i gotta tell you something >:3

**hamtaro**

oh? :eyes:

anyway trans rights lmao

**K1-B0**

Trans rights?

“Trans” is a prefix. What word are you shortening?

Oh, transformers? I know about transformers! 

**hamtaro**

oh hell yes robot solidarity 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i think hes talking about electrical transformers,, not the robot movies

**hamtaro**

damn

i love those movies

**K1-B0**

Do not ignore me, please!

**hamtaro**

ok damn 

lemme send a shocked face on the behalf of kokichi

0_0

wait no

he does O_O

ew that feels so wrong

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

im not ignoring you keebo!

trans can be short for a lot of thing i suppose kdhfdj

in this case its short for transgender :)

**K1-B0**

Thank you for answering my question, Shuichi!

(And thank you for not calling me Keeboy!)

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

ofc :D !

i hate that kokichi still calls you that even though he knows you hate it :(

**K1-B0**

It is alright. I just find it a bit annoying and patronizing, if anything.

Oh, and it is also factually incorrect! I am not a boy.

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

:o

**hamtaro**

O_O

still feels weird 2 do that face

**K1-B0**

I do not have a biological sex, so I cannot be male, correct?

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

yes you can! your identity doesnt have to match up with your biological sex,, or lack thereof in this case

thats why we were saying trans rights after all DKFHSKD

but jokes aside youre valid >:(((( !!!!!!

**K1-B0**

Oh. You are correct, I suppose.

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

i mean that being said,,,, you can identify with your biological sex (or lack thereof again hfhsjd) and thats totally fine too :)

or just anything really i mean youre still valid and we still support you >:( !!!!!!!!! <3

**K1-B0**

Like Kiyo?

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

sure! if thats what feels right to you :D

**K1-B0**

I see.

Thank you, Shuichi! I am always eager to learn about human interpretation of intangible concepts.

I am not sure if robots are meant to process the human concept of gender identity, but I am determined to prove that I am capable of trying! After all, I am a regular student just like you all, right?

:^)

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

THE NOSE AWW

and np :) its good to explore your identity and what makes you comfortable

if you ever want us to refer to you differently please let us know and i promise everyone will be super understanding about it!!

**K1-B0**

OK!

**roasted to death!**

oh? keeboy said nb rights? O_O

also… i make my magnificent and long awaited return! hehe did ya miss me? :3c

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

DONT SAY KEEBOY THAT DEFEATS THE PURPOSE

**K1-B0**

That makes me sad. Allow me to express this feeling!

:^(

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

NOOOOO :((((((

KOKICHI LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE

ITS SO CUTE BUT IT MAKES ME SAD TOO

**roasted to death!**

hehe

its funny that the tin can is griping about gay shit today~ what happened to kaito?

**hamtaro**

idk abt kaito but what happened with KIYO just now

y did u leave

**roasted to death!**

we hatched a super crazy conspiracy to assassinate every world leader and take over together! well kiss on the ashes and rubble and skulls with an explosion in the background JUST LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET!!!!!!!!

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

thats nothing like romeo and juliet

wait

this feels strangely familiar,,

**hamtaro**

yea but what did u actually do

oh

ok so u just spammed them with a bunch of selfies and asked them 2 play roblox jailbreak with u so they can b ur prison bitch

**roasted to death!**

O_O

are you a hacker or a psychic????????????! WHIXH ONE IS IT DAMMIT T_T

**hamtaro**

whixh

also i just texted them bcus i was curious it aint that deep

they said u wanna climb the mountains out of bounds and steal helicopters and fly into the sunset? wtf is up with this game i thought it was abt jail???

**roasted to death!**

rantaro chaaan dont toy with my superstitions like that!! i went from nonbeliever to paranoid wreck because of that emotional whiplash ~_~ !!!!!

**hamtaro**

ur so dramatic

**roasted to death!**

but SERIOUSLY wheeeere is kaito did you guys scare him off again???? im supposed to be his anime love interest why is he goooone boo hoo

you scared makoto off too! he was tryinn to \\*sniffle* vent to.. you gguys youre sooo… meaaan waaAAAAAAAAA

on another note im running out faces i can do!!! >:T and i refuse to use those weird (´・ω・｀) things because thats sonias schtick

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

You didnt scare me off its ok lol

I was talking to my sister abt something

Shes trying to make watch anime

**roasted to death!**

whaaaat? disgustinf imagine liking anime eww \\*pukes*

im just kiddiiiiiing!!!!!! but makoto i thought you liked anime

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Not adaptations of shitty romance manga and all the yuri she watches

**roasted to death!**

SHE WATCHES YURI? OoO PFPFFFHTT OH MY GOD

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

Yep

Its all cliche and border line hentai i cant stand it

**hamtaro**

komaru invented horny lesbian rights

**hope freak but short and semi-normal**

DONT CALL MY LITTLE SISTER HORNY

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I haven’t been scared off either

Even tho you guys really scare me sometimes LMAO

I’ve just been at the hospital today

**roasted to death!**

oh well thank god we stayed in the vent channel then 

because everyone is gonna be SAD AS FUCK

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m not sad? It was just a regular check in?

**roasted to death!**

damn impressive kaito! :flushed: i still go to the pediatrician teehee ;P

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh no it’s not the yearly wellness thing or whatever

It’s for my chronic illness

**roasted to death!**

im sorry your **what** ?!?!????!?!?),!m?!?!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Chronic not terminal you fuckhead

I’m fine I’ve been sick my whole life

It’s literally just severe asthma

**roasted to death!**

THATS NOT REASSURING ó_ò

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Since when do you worry about me?

**roasted to death!**

youre the only person in this server of gays that i can bully

except like… toko and keeboy

and toko gets a pass because shes part of the polycule and her alter is badass and shes probably not straight

oh and gonta but i guess he gets a pass too

but youre way more fun to bully than keeboy!!!! because youre a human and can actually respond with real emotions that are fun to manipulate!

**K1-B0**

How rude… 

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

KOKICHI >:(

i hope youre feeling alright kaito!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I am! DW Shuichi

Thanks for asking if I’m ok instead of being weird right off the bat

*cough* Kokichi *cough*

Oh damn why does that put it in italics?

**roasted to death!**

oh no! kaitos coughing! we gotta get him to the hospital this SEVERE ASTHMA could be really bad for him oh golly

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I cough up blood almost daily but ok

**roasted to death!**

O_O

WHEN YOU SAID SEVERE I JUST THOUGHT YOU MEANT YOURE A LITTLE BITCHBOY WHO CARRIES AN INHALER AROUND

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I mean

I do

But it’s definitely worse than what you’re thinking

**roasted to death!**

dude that sucks ó_ò dont die youre kinda okay sometimeees

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Really?

**roasted to death!**

weeeell youre an okay target for my harassment >:3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Asshole

**roasted to death!**

heehee~~ owo <3

omg the server is so dead rn where is everywan :bruh::bruh:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Don’t “owo <3” at me

Whatever TF that means

Because I genuinely have no clue

**hamtaro**

everywan

and maybe it feels dead bcus ur in the goddamn vent channel

**roasted to death!**

FUCK OFF RANTARO THAT EVERYWAN WAS INTENTIONAL YOU GREEN HAIRED CUCK T~T

**hamtaro**

u CANNOT call me a cuck

we r all technically cucks

bcus we knowingly let our partners get with other ppl

**roasted to death!**

wait

no

WAIT 

WAIT YOURE RIGHT WTF ToT

polycule more like polycucks 

i dont wanna be a cuck waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

annnnnywayz youre also right about the vent channel thing we probably shouldnt spam in here in case makoto and shuichi are still being emo together

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Shuichi’s not emo!

**roasted to death!**

okay kaito whatever you say

BUT we gotta stay in the vent channel because you never know when youll get more tragic backstory from the purple haired hets!!!!!!

hold on i gotta change some names real quick

**purple haired het #1**

Huh

KOKICHI NO

Screw you

**roasted to death!**

TOKO SUMMON

**purple haired het #2**

…

Stop this…

Stop changing my name, dammit!

**Toko Fukawa**

Much better… 

I’ll fix yours, too, Kaito

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh thank you Toko

**roasted to death!**

UGH FUCK i need to take away tokos rights asap ùwú

**Toko Fukawa**

Don’t.

**Polaris**

Hey, quit changing the usernames. It’s irritating—especially when it involves you, Kokichi.

**roasted to death!**

ó_ò oh pola chan youre too scary to say things like that waaaa im justn a littlenbaby you cant be mean t.to me ill crryyyy 

**Toko Fukawa**

She used an em dash over text… haah…

**roasted to death!**

DID YOU JUST **SIGH** OVER TEXT????? O_O

**Polaris**

Shut up. Both of you. 

I have name-changing privileges, yes?

**roasted to death!**

oh no

IM TOO SCARED TO TAKE THEM AWAY BEFORE SHE CAN DO ANYTHING BECAUSE SHELL PROBABLY LIKE EAT ME OR SOEMTHING

**Toko Fukawa**

…?!

**roasted to death!**

NOT IN A HOT WAY TOKO STOP THAT T_T

IM TRYING TO AVOID DEATH YOU VORE FREAK

@Vibelord (๑꧆◡꧆๑) @hope freak but short and semi-normal @the night sky are like shooti

COME COLLECT YALL GIRL

**Polaris**

Didn’t I tell you to shut up, ant?

**GONTA!!!**

Gotna like ants!!!&

**Toko Fukawa**

Ants are nice… 

**GONTA!!!**

:scream: Yes!$)!!

**can we pretend that airplanes in**

what the hell is happening i—

KFJSKFNDNFNCNN GONTA TOKO NO

**Polaris**

There. I’ve fixed it. No need to thank me.

This makes things much simpler.

**Shuichi**

??

OMG NICE,, i never paid attention to my username enough to change it but it was kind of stupid

**Kokichi**

O_O




you cant do this. 

i will rebel and revolt against my oppressor

fight the system!!!!!!!!!! >:3

**Kaito**

I liked being LuminaryOfTheStars

**Toko (avoid)**

Thank you, Mistress

Wait, what is this…?!

**Kokichi**

HAHHSAHHAHAHEHEAH

“Toko (avoid)” I CANT DO THIS SHIT ;w;

**Shuichi**

JDHWKFJE POLA WHY,,,

**Polaris**

It’s a helpful reminder to myself and the rest of you.

**Makoto**

Why was i pinged

Omg

This actually makes it so much easier to know whos who thank you pola :heart:

**Kokichi**

you couldnt tell before?!?!? T_T

**Polaris**

I did this for myself first and foremost, not for you.

But you’re welcome, Makoto.

**Rantaro**

wtf im not hamtaro anymore?

i hate the capital r

let me fix it

**rantaro**

ok this is ok now

**Korekiyo**

How interesting.

Oh, Pola, may I change this? I do apologize.

**Kiyo**

There. That is far better. 

**Polaris**

I was trying to use full first names. I’m sorry about that.

**Kiyo**

It is alright, dear.

**Kokichi**

THE PROPER GRAMMAR IS ROTTING MY BRAIN

AND POLA SAID SORRY? IMPOSSIBLE O_O

**Kaito**

Do you not like your full name or somethign?

*Something (before Rantaro says it)

**rantaro**

somethign

oh fuck

**Kiyo**

I do not mind it, no, but I prefer going by Kiyo when I am not with my family, not working with other professionals and authorities in my field and corresponding fields of study, and not in the public eye.

In other words, I only go by Korekiyo when I have no other choice. It is not upsetting to me, and I do not consider it a deadname, but it can make me uncomfortable on occasion, due to people that only used it and not Kiyo in my past.

**Kaito**

Yep half of that went over my head as expected

But thanks anyway! 

And I gotcha. I’ll try not to use it

**Kiyo**

Oh. Thank you, Kaito.

**Kokichi**

I MISS VIBELORD AND LUMINARYOFTHECOCK OR WHATEVAH :pensive: FUN USERNAMES IS LIKE… tHE WHOLE POINT OF DISCORD

rantaro we need to fight the power are you with me

**rantaro**

huh

y me?

**Kokichi**

LOWERCASE GANG!!

**rantaro**

u said that in caps tho

**Kokichi**

SHUT UP

shuichi are you in?? join the lowercase gang >:3c

**Shuichi**

no

honestly im 100% content with these usernames,, sorry

**Kokichi**

\\*sniffles and bursts into tears* waa shuichi-chan doesnt love me and neither does rantaro-senpai… \\*wipes tears on my huge anime tiddies* but im sooo sexy why wont they love me T_T 

**Shuichi**

because if we “revolt” with you youre just going to give everyone a weird confusing username and itll be impossible to know who is who

**Kokichi**

\\*puts juggalo makeup under my huge throbbing anime girl eyes* fine ill just go be a CLOWN alone!! 

\\*my anime tiddies jiggle as i run off into the roblox sunset* and THATS on clownery luv xxxx

**Kaito**

I’m really starting to regret ever clicking that invite link yknow 

**Kokichi**

KAITOOOOO JOIN MY REVOLUTION

youll have all the peace land and bread you want

**Kaito**

What is this, the *Russian* Revolution?

**Kokichi**

kaito knows russia facts?!????????!!! O_O

**Kaito**

I learned Russian for when I’m on the ISS someday

I know some stuff about the history and culture from my classes

**Kokichi**

THIS IS WHY I NEED TO BE YOUR ANIME LOVE INTEREST

@Kiyo are you seeing this

omg omg kaitooo you have join our russian history discussions where i try to convince kiyo to become a communist :3 but right now you join the discord nickname revolution

**Kaito**

I mean sure ok

I do want my title back

**Kokichi**

watch THIS

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Really? Thanks

Wait WTF is this

Why the ass?

**ra ra rasputin**

its your title back! arent you happy~~? :3

liberte! egalite! fraternite!

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

That’s not Russian

**rantaro**

lover of the russian queen

**ra ra rasputin**

THATS ME ~_• 

\\*flashes people at a bar while running the country and fucking the czarina*

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

They were NOT fucking

She was crazy loyal to Nicholas II

**ra ra rasputin**

kiyo always says the same thing U_U so boriiiiiing!

you gotta embrace the theories thats what makes it fun~

okay i changed the usernames of the people who were online recently

ill do the rest laterrrrr

**william bullokar factkin**

oh god

who tf is william bullokar

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

WHO ARE YOU?

**ra ra rasputin**

its rantaro!!! ;3 william bullokar apparently made the first ever official grammar guide

and since rantaro is always correcting our typos… T_T

**william bullokar factkin**

i dont even correct grammar

idfc abt grammar dude

i dont correct typos either actually

i just repeat them 2 make u feel bad

**hamtaro**

there

back 2 normal

**ra ra rasputin**

DAMMIT I FORGOT YOU HAVE THE PRIVILEGES FOR THAT WAAAAAAAHAAAA ówò

**simp for the heteros**

why cant we just have normal conversations instead of a simple vent about how publicity sucks spiraling into,, whatever this is

WAIT WHAT DID YOU NAME ME? KOKICHI FJWJFNWMFN

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Ok I know that’s Shuichi 

I recognize the “FJWJFNWMFN” thing anywhere

**simp for the heteros**

let me keysmash in peace :pensive:

KAITO,, LUMINARYOFTHEASS,,,,

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I CAN’T CHANGE IT DUDE

**simp for the heteros**

i can! :)

**ra ra rasputin**

DONT YOU DARE CRUSH OUR REVOLUTION ÒWÓ

**simp for the heteros**

whats stopping me??? :/

**ra ra rasputin**

ill tell kaito your deep dark secretsss ooh \\*wiggles fingers mysteriously*

**simp for the heteros**

huh? i dont really have any secrets,, and if i did i would NOT be telling them to you

**ra ra rasputin**

@sweet darling grandma what are shuichis kinks??????? :3

**simp for the heteros**

PFJSKFHWKFHSJSKFJS WHAT NO

SOTP

STOP

ALSO WHY DID YOU NAME THEM SWEET DARLING GRANDMA

**ra ra rasputin**

oh? you sound scaaared!!!!! O_O

so shuichi DOES have secret kinks that kiyo knows about…??????

**simp for the heteros**

NO BUT

ITS STILL WEIRD TO ASK ABOUT THAT KFHSKFJ

even if they did know anything they wouldnt tell you,,

**ra ra rasputin**

so

from the strong decisive evidence im gathering

i think we can safely say that shuichi likes piss~! ;3

**simp for the heteros**

you know kokichi,, sometimes i wonder why i waste my time speaking to you

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

So is this “revolution” living on or what?

**ra ra rasputin**

oh absolutely!!!!!! owo

**simp for the heteros**

absolutely not >:(

**sweet darling grandma**

I do not mind.

But, for the record, I am not a grandmother.

And I am not disclosing any information about Shuichi’s interests to you.

**ra ra rasputin**

SO HE DOES LIKE PISS O_O

ITS BASICALLY CONFIRMED AT THIS POINT

CANON!!!!!! :3

**simp for the heteros**

STOP NO I DONT >:(

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Stop 

**simp for the heteros**

:)

**ra ra rasputin**

how about YOU guys stop being gay eww \\*throws up in disgust all over my anime tiddies*

cant believe these bitches are flirting over piss jokes

**hamtaro**

how abt u stop with the anime tiddies

**ra ra rasputin**

how about no \\*rubs my anime tiddies in your face while big juicy by ayesha erotica plays*

**tall scary lady ú_ù**

Dear god.

I should’ve known my attempts to maintain some degree of sanity in this godforsaken server would be futile when Kokichi, of all people, has power.

Who let a roach rule?

**ra ra rasputin**

pola! how rude! roach rights!!!!!! ò_ó

**toko (still avoid)**

Roach rights. 

………Still avoid?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still resisting the overwhelming urge to add like 50 more crackships to this :’) ! I don’t think I’ll end up adding any new characters, though. I’ve already got more than enough as it is. But seriously, I promise things will start happening soon. I have plans... *rubs hands like a supervillain (sans anime tiddies, of course)*
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave feedback, and thanks for reading!


	6. Cuffed Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, did I say there would be some sort of plot in this chapter? Well, I lied. Oops. I have something interesting planned for the next chapter, though, and after that these kids will get to go back to school—even though we can’t IRL, they’re luckily just on Spring Break! :’) Anyway, until then, enjoy this dumb banter. <3
> 
> Edit: I had to change the publication date to May 18th even though its still around 9 pm on the 17th here because this wasn’t showing up in the proper order in the tag. Sorry! :(

_ #general _

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello, all! As of today, I am part of the Animal Crossing slave trade. ♡┉ˏ͛ (❛ 〰 ❛)ˊˎ┉♡

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

You *what*

This is why I can’t trust this server

I thought Sonia was one of the more normal ones

**ra ra rasputin**

I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE ANIMAL CROSSING SLAVE TRADE IS

BUT

IM SOOOO PROUD AND WANT TO HEAR MORE ;w;

**hamtaro**

ngl its lowkey scary 2 hear a princess talk abt establishing a slave trade

**sh right now wish right n**

Hello, Kaito, Rantaro, and a person whom I can only assume is Kokichi! (*ﾟοﾟ)ゞ

That is just what Nagito told me it was called. Was he wrong?「(°ヘ°)

**simp for the heteros**

i would hope so kfhskfj

**ra ra rasputin**

hey shuiiiichi~ id like to ummm file a complaint!!! >:3

your keysmashes? PATHETIC. 

thats basically just the home row of the keyboard -_-

you gotta go like uhhhhh

LFHPWHRE MBFKXHKSB&(!€£{>|’bb CB smKOEOP

but i would never do that because i can smell the cuffed jeans from here 

**simp for the heteros**

>:(

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I don’t get it!

**ra ra rasputin**

of course you dont

so sonia!! my lovely princess waifu!!! (heehee just kidding im not kazuichi!) out of curiosity what exactly does this slave trade entail?

**orange whore**

it’s not a slave trade 

Nagito Fuyuhiko and Sonia just don’t know how to play this game right

can’t stand bitches who hit their villagers and sell them on Nookazon for 100 NMT :bruh:

**ra ra rasputin**

huh? what? huh? hajime whatta ya mean?!?!? O_O

i see no issue here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

if sonia is there does that mean kazuichi and gundham are tooooooo?

why dont we ever hear from gundham T_T oh and kyoko!

we even get pola and fuyuhiko to talk here on occasion

are my gargantuan anime tiddies too intimidating??

**hamtaro**

i cannot with the anime boobs anymore

ur reminding me of this

[ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SGWkB6Hy4jI ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SGWkB6Hy4jI)

**ra ra rasputin**

omg… iconic… uwu

I BETTER BE. 

**sh right now wish right n**

I think Gundham finds the server as a whole a bit intimidating, although he likely would not have wanted me to say that. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**ra ra rasputin**

yep! its definitely my tiddies!!!!

**hamtaro**

PLS STOP WITH THE TIDDIES

**ra ra rasputin**

N E WAYZ

idk if i could even read gundhams texts but waaaa i miss himmmm T_T even though i dont know him well he seems so swag epic cool 

**sh right now wish right n**

I told him you said as such! He responded with a hearty chuckle and nothing more. (⭑•͈ 𓎟 •͈ )

His text messages are not difficult to read, although they are very different from his regular speech.

**ra ra rasputin**

OH????????????????

soniiaaaa you cant just spark my interest like that and not force him to show me!!!

**sh right now wish right n**

Very well. ((o(;△;)o)) I shall ask politely.

**I got a Gun. No girls**

Hark! what is this? Listen, ye, and listen well: Gundham Tanaka shalt not speaketh ’fore thee cow’r at mine fearsome might. Thou art nothing more than a mere ant ’neath mine shadow o’ darkness.

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Hey what

Can any of you even read that

?

**ra ra rasputin**

OWHDAOHCMWNCMXBFKDHWOCBAM

i know i said i wouldnt do that because i can smell the cuffed jeans from here buT WHAT THE FUCK GUNDHAM ;w;

**sweet darling grandma**

Hello, Gundham.

“Thou” and “thee” were only used, historically, in the singular sense. To address all of us, you ought just to be using “ye” and “you/your/yours.”

**hamtaro**

things r heating up in the shakespeare fandom

**ra ra rasputin**

YEAAAAAHSHSSSSS YOU TELL EM BABeYE!!!!!!

\\*kisses kiyo moistly and puts my fat anime tiddy in their hand*

**I got a Gun. No girls**

Very well. I shall cease the grandeur.

Now, who hath summoned me?

**ra ra rasputin**

ummm thats not exactly “ceasing the grandeur” O_O

**hamtaro**

sonia asked u 2 text us right

u know exactly who summoned u

she is literally in the same room as u rn

**I got a Gun. No girls**

Foul sorcerer, cease your spying! It is surely of malintent.

**hamtaro**

no she—

she just told us that

:bruh:

**sh right now wish right n**

I did! |ω・)

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

You know this really isn’t any easier to read than the Shakespear shit

**hamtaro**

shakespear

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

IS THAT WRONG?

**I got a Gun. No girls**

Indeed.

Now, wretched beings of light, why must I make my unholy presence known here?

**ra ra rasputin**

because its funny ^w^ heeheehee

**I got a Gun. No girls**

What?

I exist as no source of amusement to you pathetic, writhing maggots. 

Am I a clown, a jester? No!

**ra ra rasputin**

nah thats me im the clown :flushed: 

\\*hides in your refrigerator even though my big clown anime tiddies were super hard to squeeze in*

**simp for the heteros**

FJWHKFHSKFJS

**ra ra rasputin**

i know! im great ill be here all night folks \\*bows*

\\*my anime tiddies flop around from the bow and slap shuichi in the face*

**simp for the heteros**

no,,,,,,,,, please

besides i dont actually think youre funny i just wasnt expecting the reference i—

**ra ra rasputin**

that was a reference? O_O it wasnt intentional~~!!!

**simp for the heteros**

oh KFHSKFJ

i just

because of the clown in the fridge

i—

**hamtaro**

oh my god shuichi

r u a fucking homestuck

**simp for the heteros**

IT WAS LIKE THREE YEARS AGO OKAY? :(

but the fact that you recognized it means you were one too

**hamtaro**

irrelevant 

i am NOT ready 2 go back 2 school

i mean idc and i like seeing u guys but the talent classes? :bruh:

**simp for the heteros**

school isnt that bad!! >:(

**ra ra rasputin**

YOU GUYS CANT JUST CHANGE YHE SUBJECT LIKE THAT O_O !!!!!!

**hamtaro**

i can and i did

also shuichi stfu

talent engagement 1 can kiss my ass

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

At least you guys dont have Talent Engagement 3 its pure tortchur

How do you spell torchure?

Its even worse when you dont actually have a talentn

WHAT IS MY NICKNAME???

**hamtaro**

lmao kokichi did that

also its torture makoto

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Ty

Some one pls change this nickname im dying

**hamtaro**

:i_do_not_see_it:

we need more emojis in here

**ra ra rasputin**

ILL ADD SOME ;3c

**hamtaro**

i take it back

anyway yea talent engagement is shit bcus there is nothing for me 2 do

**ra ra rasputin**

why do you use 2 in place of to/too but not 4 in place of for????? just curious \\*wiggles breast*

**hamtaro**

idk dude dont interrogate me?

and pls never wiggle ur breast at me again

ANYWAY i cant actually do anything in that class bcus theres no way for me 2 engage in my talent at school

i just end up reading travel brochures and shit

boring as hell

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Ive been doing nothing in that class for 3 years man

How am i supposed to practice being lucky

I just help Pola invest for the whole period

**hamtaro**

fr? :eyes:

ohh r u good at picking stocks that will do well

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Yes :) its just pure luck tho

Pola doesnt really trust my opinoin on stocks but im usually right anyways

She kinda hates doing business stuff tho so she lets me do it most of the time

**hamtaro**

see y cant i do that instead of reading abt other ppls vacations 

**ra ra rasputin**

your anime tiddies arent fat enough ~_•

but its okay we stan double a cup tits ;3 

**hamtaro**

mention the fucking anime tiddies 1 more time i date u

*DARE

I MEANT DARE

**ra ra rasputin**

O_O

“i date u” :flushed:

**hamtaro**

i said it b4 and im saying it again

i hate it here

**ra ra rasputin**

so what my dear lovely rantaro-chan is saying is~~

if i talk about my an*me t*dd*es then hes gonna date me

:scream::scream::scream::flushed:

**hamtaro**

no

dont

**ra ra rasputin**

oh i will. 

i just have to wait for the right opportunity!!!!!!!’n!!

**hamtaro**

ooh the ’n is back :eyes:

ANYWAY BACK 2 TALKING ABT SCHOOL

i miss u guys

**simp for the heteros**

miss you too!!! :(

but well be back at school soon :)

**hamtaro**

ughhhhhhhhh

shuichi do you even like talent engagement 

**simp for the heteros**

not particularly,, but it isnt THAT horrible

**hamtaro**

what do u even do with that laptop of urs

**ra ra rasputin**

he watches porn in class its canon its confirmed ùwú

i bet its piss porn too O_O

you cant even dispute this shuichi so DONT TRY!!!!!!!

**simp for the heteros**

i—

on god i hate you so much :/

i usually just work on researching for my journals and novels and stuff,, 

**ra ra rasputin**

if anyone has actually wasted their time on shuichis book please tell me if the sex scenes have piss or not ^_^ !!

**simp for the heteros**

THERE ARENT ANY SEX SCENES >:(

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

HEY KOKICHI

This is off topic but since your back can you pls change my nickanme

Waht did i ever do to deserve this

**ra ra rasputin**

makoto no offense but youre the type of guy to say acab and eat the rich for clout when in reality youre dating a cop and a billionaire

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

PLS

**hamtaro**

omfg

dude there is NO recovering from that

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

What if i tell you about the sex senes in Shuichis book

**simp for the heteros**

THERE ARENT ANY FJWHFOHWKFNDNDN

**ra ra rasputin**

O_O

im listeniiiiiiing~~~~~~~~~

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Uhh

Shuichi pls change my nickname

**simp for the heteros**

gotcha :)

**Makoto**

Ty!

**ra ra rasputin**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T_T

\\*my massive anime tiddies deflate in defeat and i hop off into the distance*

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Hop?

**ra ra rasputin**

ohhhh rantaroooooo

you know what this means!!!!!!! :3

**hamtaro**

huh

oh fuck

i am not dating u over this shit

**ra ra rasputin**

but would you date me over OTHER shit??? 

\\*bats eyelashes*

**hamtaro**

idk

maybe

**ra ra rasputin**

O_O !!!!

**simp for the heteros**

NO

**Makoto**

I

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Eww what the fukc

*Fuck

**ra ra rasputin**

uh oh!!! kaito hates gays confirmed u_u

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

No I don’t

Not anymore

Stop saying that shit

I’m 100% an ally but you won’t listen to what I have to say unless I’m actually gay 

**ra ra rasputin**

SHUT UP!!!!!! >:3

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

That literally proves my point but ok

**simp for the heteros**

anyway i miss school,, im glad were going back soon

**ra ra rasputin**

oh? no heroic defense from shuichi? IM SHOCKED!!! 

i dont miss having to see m—\\*vomits* sorry i was gonna say MIU (THE WHORE) on a daily basis

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I kinda miss you guys too

**ra ra rasputin**

ewww

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Yknow

I was gonna say “Yes even Kokichi”

But now I take that back

**ra ra rasputin**

owo?????

i miss bullying you toooooo T_T

i mean i can cyberbully you but its not the saaaame

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

You can’t bang on my door at night time or pick my lock and drop my plants out the window RN so I apprecaite that

**hamtaro**

apprecaite

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

AAAAAAAAAA

**hamtaro**

also u killed his plants kokichi? wtf

thats kinda fucked

**simp for the heteros**

exactly!!! :/

rantaro come join the kokichi hate club with me

**ra ra rasputin**

you guys are all just JEALOUS >:3

if you knew the names of those plants i bet you wouldve done the same exact shit to them 

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

What’s wrong with their names?

**ra ra rasputin**

first of all… the fact that you NAME PLANTS -_-

and that you name them after dumb space stuff

**simp for the heteros**

that sounds cool!!! :0 what did you name them?

**ra ra rasputin**

oh shuichiiiiii u_u \\*sighs*

this a prime example of why your nickname is what it is

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I categorize the names by type of plant

All of my succulents are named after nebulae

Horsehead, Westerhout 5, Messier 78, Cat’s Eye, and Barnard :)

**simp for the heteros**

omg

thats adorable

**hamtaro**

ok yeah actually i agree with u on that

i dont understand at all but its cute as fuck

**sweet grandma kiyo**

Is the name Barnard after Barnard’s Loop?

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Thank you guys

YES IT IS!

I’m glad you know what it is

**sweet grandma kiyo**

Interesting. 

I like the names, as well.

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

:)

**ra ra rasputin**

stoooop you guys arent allowed to be gay on main unless i can too T_T

**simp for the heteros**

maybe you shouldnt admit to destroying plants that kaito cares about on main :/

**ra ra rasputin**

stupid! i just wanted the attention!!!!!!!!!!’n

**hamtaro**

:eyes:

’n

**simp for the heteros**

oh????

**ra ra rasputin**

you cant bully me for the ’n thats SOOOOO three chapters ago uwu

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

What

Anyway yknow how we were talking about school earlier?

I wonder how weird it’s gonna be now that I know about 

All of this

**simp for the heteros**

well technically you shouldve already known,, youre just really oblivious KFJEKFJ

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Yeah yeah IK

You don’t have to rub it in

**simp for the heteros**

it wont really be any different,, youll probably just notice stuff you never did before

well i guess its a little different because hajime is with fuyuhiko and kazuichi now but still

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Yeah it’s just like

Before this shit I would hang out with you and Kiyo sometimes and be fine with it

Now I’ll feel awkward because I know I’m third wheeling

**simp for the heteros**

noooo :( tbh in a polycule as big as ours we dont worry about third wheeling,,,,, at least i dont

its just kinda inevitable and its usually not as awkward as youd expect

except when i have to watch kokichi being all mushy for kiyo

**ra ra rasputin**

HEY ò_ó

youre even grosser with them

**simp for the heteros**

KFHWKFJS IM KIDDING

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

IG you’re right

It just feels like it kinda solidifies the fact that I am

Very single

**ra ra rasputin**

HEEHEEHEE

i dunno that musty disgusting old man goatee of yours is pretty attractive :flushed; 

i think youd have no trouble getting some dick if youd just accept that youre gay ^_^

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I’M NOT

I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH ACCUSING ME OF BEING GAY

**ra ra rasputin**

never >:3

kaito be like yes im straight. yes i melt whenever a boy or masc person values my existence or even so much as approves of my interests. we exist

**simp for the heteros**

KFHWKFJSKFJWMF

okay he kinda does have a point there but STOP CALLING HIM GAY ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK AND YOU KNOW HE HATES IT :pensive:

**ra ra rasputin**

must i repeat myself?

never >:3

until he stops getting pissed off over it at least

which will NEVER happen because he has too much pride not to get pissed anytime anyone makes fun of him! ^_^

**simp for the heteros**

>:(

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

ANYWAYS

I’m bored and I miss school too

**hamtaro**

i have an idea

that involves the socialization without the actual education

a temporary solution if u will

**simp for the heteros**

im listening :0

**hamtaro**

we should all spend the night on vc

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

WTF is VC?

**hamtaro**

voice chat or voice call or whatever

we can all do a group call on discord

if u guys want 2 anyway

**simp for the heteros**

ooh :) that sounds fun!

**ra ra rasputin**

YESSSSS ÒWÓ

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Oh that does sound kinda fun

But also terrifying

But I can’t talk out loud I’m with my grandparents RN and I don’t want to bother them

**simp for the heteros**

thats okay! no worries :)

**ra ra rasputin**

\\*laughs maniacally making my anime tiddies jiggle violently*

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Oh my god

WTF IS THAT

KOKICHI SHUT THE HELL UP

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Huh whats happening

I cant join VC im at Polas house

I mean i guess i could but im kinda busy

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Kokichi is breathing into his microphone

NO I CAN’T TELL HIM THAT STFU

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

?

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Ugh

Kokichi said “Busy getting screwed”

Except that’s my slightly censored version

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

NO :(

**ra ra rasputin**

>:3c

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

I can’t unmute myself so I’m just gonna type responses and stuff in here is that OK?

OK cool

Hi Gonta!

No WTF why would you even ask that Kokichi

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

Omg im painfully curious

What is happenign

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Nothing just Kokichi being a dick as per usual

IT’S TRUE

NOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON’T

Just because I tell the truth Kokichi threatens to murder my plants

Damn :/

**bottoms for his tall gfs**

F

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Huh

KOKICHI NO

I’M NOT GAY I HATE YOU

**ra ra rasputin**

i cant hear youuuuu ;3

!play caramelldansen

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Oh my god

**Rythm**

**Playing** :notes: `Caramella Girls - Caramelldansen Swedish Original (Official)` - Now!

**simp for the heteros**

ITS SO LOUD I CANT HEAR ANYTHIGN KFWJJF

**hamtaro**

cat fucking a handbag

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

**OH MY GOD**

I’m going to eradicate you Kokichi

Straight up defenestrate you just like you did to my plants

**hamtaro**

defenestrate? nice

**GONTA!!!**

Gonat’s ears hurt noe. Sorrt :crying_cat_face:

**hamtaro**

NO BABY :(

!skip

**Rythm**

:fast_forward: ***Skipped*** :thumbsup:

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

Hey

I’m glad that’s over but I have one question 

Who TF is Rythm and why did they spell rhythm wrong

**simp for the heteros**

KFHWKFJWKFNDLHFNSNFMSBF

**LuminaryOfTheAss**

KOKICHI STOP MENTIONING THE CUFFED JEANS IN VC I DON’T GET IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t use Discord or just didn’t know about this bot, Rythm is a popular bot for playing music :) Anyway, this chapter was kind of dry, but I wanted to get it out to give me time to work extra hard on the next few chapters. I’m super glad that all of you are staying invested in this little chatfic I made on a whim, and I hope you’re all enjoying it! Thanks so much for reading, and, as always, feel free to leave feedback (psst... hate is NOT feedback)! <3


	7. Comrade Bonding Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to publish this a day ahead again :( It’s only about four hours ahead, though! This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but I’m determined to get my stuff out on time! Anyway, things (kind of) happen in this chapter, and soon even more things will happen, so... *evil laughter* (Don’t worry, though; nothing bad!) Enjoy :)

_ communist conversion therapy _

**_big juicy_ ** _ added  _ **_LuminaryOfTheStars_ ** _ to the group. _

**big juicy**

WELCOME >:3

**Kiyo**

Hello, Kaito. We are glad you are here.

:)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh WTF is this server? Kokichi?

**big juicy**

its a group chat you normie -_-

it sucks because i cant change your nicknames but whatevah xx

also umm you said you wiked wussian histowy sooo… 

[ image0.png ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601247312286711827/709862821055299594/image0.jpg)

**Kiyo**

[ image0.png ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/601247312286711827/709863388427321474/image0.jpg)

**big juicy**

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUKCKJ

T_T KIYOOOOO

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

What

The

Hell

**Kiyo**

Regardless, I am unsure as to why Kokichi promoted this as if it were some sort of club. It is more along the lines of me attempting to educate him and him only listening when I discuss historical scandals or obscure traditions. Although all of history and humanity are interesting, in my opinion, Kokichi seems to disagree.

**big juicy**

shhhhhhush this is just where i offer very convincing arguments saying communism good everything else bad

**Kiyo**

Your idea of a “convincing argument” is spamming me with hammer and sickle imagery and vodka recipes, apparently.

**big juicy**

sub to life of boris on youtube 2020

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Right

I don’t really know much about Russian history though

Just basic knowledge and stuff

Kiyo is probably WAY more smarter about this stuff than me

**big juicy**

oh you should be sooooo grateful rantaro isnt in here >:3

**Kiyo**

“More smarter,” hmm?

**big juicy**

oh i love you so much T_T

**Kiyo**

:heart:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I feel like I’m third wheeling on

Whatever TF this is

**big juicy**

youre not

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh

Ok?

**Kiyo**

That was surprisingly blunt coming from you, Kokichi.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

???

**Kiyo**

No matter. I felt it might be worthwhile to mention a piece of jewelry I’ve finally had shipped to me. 

**big juicy**

OOOOOOOOH what is it O_O

a necklace?

send necklace pics

SEND COLLARBONE PICS :pensive:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WTF 

Is this normal for you guys

**Kiyo**

Yes, sadly.

**big juicy**

shut up you love me T_T

**Kiyo**

I kid, darling. Even so, I am not sending you photos of my collarbone.

**big juicy**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BBUT ITS SOOOO PRETTY AN.D PALE WAAA I \\*sniffles* I MISS SEEINGB IT SO BAAAD

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh

So what about that jewelry?

**big juicy**

ive been ignored?!?! again?!!!?!?!?!??!?! O_O

**Kiyo**

It is indeed a necklace, although I am loath to send you photos unless they do not show any part of my body. Kokichi is getting far too touch-starved.

**big juicy**

HEY

omg youre taking a loooong time to type… must be interesting :3

juicy if you will

**Kiyo**

More specifically, it is a pendant made of amber that, as I am told, was stolen from the Amber Room in the Winter Palace of Russia by Nazis during World War II, hence why I found it important to mention in this chat. The current whereabouts of the amber is a mystery, but I have sought out to purchase some for my studies (and simply for the sake of owning such a relic), and I located a source that shall remain nameless, considering that we are communicating via the Internet.

Did I take too long? My apologies.

**big juicy**

YOURE A SMUGGLING CRIMINAL???? :flushed:

i am inexplicably impressed right now~~ omg

that necklace better be gorgeous U_U

**Kiyo**

Perhaps it is frowned upon, yes, but I plan on later exposing this source to the Russian government. The remains of the Amber Room are still greatly sought after, and the Ultimate Anthropologist discovering them seems fitting, no?

The necklace is most definitely gorgeous.

**big juicy**

oh my god thats so SHADY T_T

if they dont build a statue in your honor then its official im overthrowing russia just like ive always planned

even if youre \\*cries* soooo mean and refuse to send me nnecklace pic.s…… ill see it at school in liek two days :3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Damn Kiyo

I would say that’s impressive but honestly I expect terrifying weird shit like this from you

**Kiyo**

I suppose that is a compliment…? Thank you.

:)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Yeah I can’t decide if the little :) faces are cute or scary as hell when you send them

**big juicy**

whoaaa kaito called kiyo cute :flushed:

and thats on bisexuality luv xx

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I am going to lose it.

**big juicy**

AAAAH SCAWY PUNCTUATION :cold_sweat:

idk what it is that youre losing but dont lose it U_U

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

It’s my remaining sanity

Most of which has already been stolen at the hands of the one and only Kokichi Oma

**big juicy**

the one and only? aww i wish discord had the little pleading emoji

the baby one that simps use

also REALLY?!?!?! *i* had the honor of stealing that?? O_O

heehee ive stolen your sanity your heart is next >:3

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No

**Kiyo**

I am glad you like the smiley faces. They feel a bit childish, but it is fun to use them, and they remind me of Shuichi. Perhaps someday I will expand to the little faces that Kokichi uses, but the ones that Sonia uses seem a bit much for me. :)

**big juicy**

come onnnnnnnn you guys cant be gay right in front of me and leave me out T_T

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

COMPLIMENTING A GODDAMN SMILY FACE IS NOT GAY

**big juicy**

-_- aight

also you deeeefinitely should use my faces >:3

a classic OwO would suit you so well 

**Kiyo**

OwO ?

**big juicy**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

see it suits your specific energy so well

**Kiyo**

UwU

**big juicy**

oh my dfuckign god

youre so cute waaaaaaaaaaa waa waaaa

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Uhh

**big juicy**

kaito how do you even resist the UwU

it must be practically impossible not to melt at it

unless youre secretly a puddle of kaito slush behind your phone screen rn??? O_O

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m strong willed

My bones are also strong!

And they don’t disintegrate at random letters

**big juicy**

GASP

HOW DARE YOU?!??2!;)/&$;3&;!&;!

UWU IS NOT JUST RANDOM LETTERS

**Kiyo**

What, exactly, does the “Kaito Slush” entail?

Does it consist mainly of blood? Bones? Which parts of the body melt? Does the hair remain intact? The clothing too, perhaps?

**big juicy**

dont make me think about things you know my brain is too tiny T_T !!!!!!!!

**Kiyo**

What ever happened to you saying you have “big brain,” then?

**big juicy**

SHUT 

HSHUT UP SHHHHH

**Kiyo**

I apologize.

**big juicy**

wwwaitt no

noooooooooooooooo~~~

kiyoooo i love youuuuuuuuuuuu

;-;

i didnt mean it i love your banter i love it when you talk and i appreciate everything you have to say 

**Kiyo**

I see. Thank you, love. UwU

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

You guys are dorks

**big juicy**

at least im an unmelted dork!!!!!! >:P

kaito slush probably tastes like cardboard stale chips and dried urine

**Kiyo**

Does it taste the way asphalt and petrichor smell, perhaps?

**big juicy**

oh absolutely 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Hey! Don’t eat my melted body!

Wait

I’M NOT EVEN REALLY MELTED!!!

**big juicy**

does it count as cannibalism if youre just a glorified sulfur slushie though?????? hmmmm \\*rubs chin in contemplation and rests my elbow on one of my massive anime tiddies*

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’m no sulphur slushie!

**big juicy**

yeah okaaaaay if you say so… >_>

X

**Kiyo**

What is the “X” for?

Is that an oddly-placed and timed kiss?

**big juicy**

nah its for doubt

because i doubt that this piss popsicle is telling the truth! O_O

**Kiyo**

I see! How very clever of you.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Kokichi I’m honestly disappointed that Kiyo is just as bad as you

**big juicy**

youre just not used to actual interesting people because youre friends with shuichi :flushed::flushed:

heehee “friends”~~ X again

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

But Shuichi’s interesting

:(

**Kiyo**

Agreed.

**big juicy**

omg!!!! i nearly forgot yall are shuichi simps T_T

**Kiyo**

I think you overuse the word “simp,” love.

**big juicy**

NO!?!!!!!! I WOULD NEVER!?!??!?!!??

aww golly gosh gee it kinda sucks that shuichi is literally the worst and we cant stand each other :/ he could join us

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Yeah I’m sure he would appreciate the mystery of the whole Amber Room thing

**big juicy**

nope!!! hes banned ~_~

its his own fault for being sooo intolerable

AND BEFORE YOU MENTION IT RANTARO IS ALSO BANNED EVEN THOUGH HE WOULD APPRECIATE IT TOO

so for now JUST US!!!!!!!!!!!!! òwó 

**Kiyo**

It seems to me that you have ulterior motives.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Huh

**big juicy**

GASP!! I WOULD NEVER!!!!!!

kokichi-senpai has this all taken care of

dont worry your pretty little heads about it :3c

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I wasn’t worried until you said not to worry

WTF is the “ulterior motive” here

Also I had no clue “ulterior” was spelt like that

Wait

Spelt or spelled?

**Kiyo**

“Spelled” is typically the Americanized form. Both, however, are correct.

:)

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Thank you

:)

**big juicy**

im gonan fuckign HURL 

at least its not you and shuichi this time T_T

i can at least tolerate kiyo

**Kiyo**

How cruel…

ÓwÒ

(Did I do that right?)

**big juicy**

YESSSSSSSSS UWU

okay that single handedly saved my mood :3 youuuure off the hook for now kaito

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

So

How about that October Revolution

It sure was October

**big juicy**

is that an intentionally bad russian revolution history airline food joke or are you just as unfunny as hajime and keeboy? O_O

**Kiyo**

The October Revolution actually occured in November, but the Russian calendar at the time was thirteen days behind the Gregorian calendar.

**big juicy**

big juicy more like kiyos juicy fat braincells

theyre dummy thick ~_•

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I

**Kiyo**

I will take that as a compliment, I suppose…?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Please never descriebe brain cells like that again

Fuck

*Describe before Rantaro kills me

**big juicy**

rantaro isnt here -_-

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh shit

I’m just used to the server IG

**Kiyo**

It is nice to see that you have grown comfortable there.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I mean I was never super uncomfortable because I knew almost everyone

I just had trouble with the polyamory stuff for a while

**big juicy**

but not anymore? OoO

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Not really

I mean it’s still a little awkward sometimes

But I’m doing my best

And if Shuichi wasn’t defending me from getting used for jokes by you guys and never explaining anything I’d still be confused and ignorant

**big juicy**

wooooow you sure give him a lot of credit!!!!! O_O

but i understand i think :3 me and rantaro were kinda just using you for laughs because youre such a goddamn useless himbo 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Still don’t know what that means

Anyways I’ve been thinking about it and IK I said it would be awkward when we go back to school soon but I think I should be fine with it

I did my best to remember who’s dating who and everything 

**big juicy**

NERD

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

SHUT UP

I’M TRYING TO BE RESPECTFUL AND LEARN SHIT ABOUT YOU ALL

**big juicy**

speaking of going back to school

we have to be there a day before to get settled back into our dorms right???? o3o

**Kiyo**

Yes.

**big juicy**

okaaaaay sooooo

heres what im thinking

that is PRIME prank time right there!!!!!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh no

**big juicy**

so~~

we all team up and prank shuichi??? huh? whaddya think?

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

No!

**Kiyo**

It depends on how… extreme you are planning this event to be. I do not want to genuinely hurt or upset him, you know.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Me neither

**big juicy**

ughhhhh gays \\*throws up* yuck!!!!! 

i was gonna say you two overwhelm him with your terrifying skyscraper height and then i swoop in and grab him by the ankles but

i guess you guys are LAME and we cant ://////

i would ask scary mommy material pola and your fellow himbo gonta but this is supposed to be a bonding experience for ME AND MY COMRADES!!!

**Kiyo**

Is that us?

**big juicy**

yesssss heehehee my little comrades (that are actually quite large and im the little one in comparison)

\\*rubs hands together ominously but i can barely get them to touch because my tender anime tiddies are in the way*

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Is it just me or are the anime tit descriptions getting more vivid every time

**big juicy**

you just wanna imagine my anime tiddies

omg!!! im flattered :flushed:

**Kiyo**

What is the new prank concept, then?

**big juicy**

**abduction**

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

WHAT

**Kiyo**

That is incredibly vague. Are we to abduct Shuichi? How?

**big juicy**

okay so you got me its not actual abduction

more like we sneak out at like 3 am and go fuck around in town

its the perfect prank because

1 it will be fun for us!!!!

2 shuichi is too nice to get us in trouble for it

3 it isnt an actual school day so technically were allowed to leave

4 shuichi will hate it because hes such a nerd that he wont be able to stand breaking the rules or doing bullshit like that

**Kiyo**

If we leave at 3 am, it would be the next day, which technically *is* a school day, actually.

**big juicy**

im surprised youre not opposed!!! O_O

fuck the police >:3 idc if its actually a school day as long as were back before nighttime ends 

**Kiyo**

I see. 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Normally I would say no

I don’t like breaking rules unless I need to because sometimes rules get in the way!

**big juicy**

BUT????? :eyes::eyes::eyes:

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

But

I feel like it’ll be good for me to hang out with people outside of school for once

Even though I don’t trust Kokichi AT ALL

And Kiyo is probably just as crazy underneath

If Shuichi’s there I might not die

**big juicy**

YESSS my master plan is WORKING 

**Kiyo**

We will be walking, I assume, yes?

**big juicy**

maaaaybe

or maybe ill have to escort you guys :3 

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I do NOT trust you driving

Are you even old enough for a license

**big juicy**

dont need one when the police suck and the law is fake!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

We are going to die

Do you even have a car at school?????

**big juicy**

dont need one when locks and paying for stuff is for cowards!

im no capitalist

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Oh my god

**Kiyo**

How are we meant to convince Shuichi to come along with us? He is far more difficult to convince when it comes to risky things such as this.

**big juicy**

hmmmm

promise to pee in his mouth or something

**Kiyo**

No.

**big juicy**

btw since hes not in here… can you tell me if he really likes piss :flushed:

**Kiyo**

… 

**big juicy**

OH COME ON DONT PULL A TOKO ON ME NOW

T_T

aaaaanyways i actually dont know if hell come or not

but since hes like a cop and a capitalist loser we dont want him in our comrade bonding session right??

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I do! I really don’t trust this at all

Or you

At. All. 

**big juicy**

ONWARDS COMRADES

TO RISE AGAINST OUR OPPRESSORS

AND SNEAK OUT TO THROW ROCKS AT STUFF!!!!

**Kiyo**

Let us not do anything too terribly reputation-damaging or education-ruining, hmm?

**big juicy**

fiiiine

but can i still steal a car ó_ò

please pleaseplease please pleeeease

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Just don’t ruin my chances of going to space and you won’t die

At least not at my hand

Maybe by the mailboxes you crash into

**big juicy**

im a good thief dont worry! :3 youll both be just fine~

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Sigh

Ok

**big juicy**

im still really surprised that youre so willing to go along with dangerous a prank against shuichi!! O_O

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

It’s not even a prank

And it sounds like you don’t even want Shuichi involved

I know you could do an actual prank that’s super over the top and everything 

So why are we just doing this?

**big juicy**

shhHhhhhh 

as i said

kokichi-senpai has this all taken care of!!!!!!!!!

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

Fine

I hate doing stuff like this but I should probably learn to do it more often

**big juicy**

THATS THE SPIRIT!!!!!!! ^3^

alright you better not be kaito slush when i come abduct you at night

**Kiyo**

Worry not. If you are somehow still in your liquid state, we will funnel you into a bottle and bring you with us.

**LuminaryOfTheStars**

I’M NOT KAITO SLUSH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I’m sorry for the slightly abrupt ending. I’m really going ham on the ships in the next few updates, so... just prepare yourself for extreme self-indulgence. Anyway, as always, feel free to leave feedback, and thanks for supporting this little nonsense chatfic! <3


End file.
